<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Time by ikorous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093624">The Last Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikorous/pseuds/ikorous'>ikorous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Adult Ron Weasley, Cheating, Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger - Freeform, Engagement, F/M, Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger x Ron Weasley - Freeform, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley - Freeform, Post-War, Smut, dramione - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikorous/pseuds/ikorous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dramione Miniseries: Draco added another finger and Hermione bit back a loud moan. "But do you deserve it?" He mused. "You show up here, after months of denying me what is mine. Maybe I should just let you finish blowing me and then shove you out the door again. Only good girls deserve to come. Are you a good girl, Granger?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Last Time</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Hermione danced on her toes as her hand hovered in a fist inches away from the heavy door. She shouldn't be here and especially not on Christmas Eve of all nights. She stared at the dark door.</p><p>No wreath. Of course not, that wasn't his style.</p><p>She took a large breath and brought her knuckles sharply against the gleaming wood twice. Hermione glanced around quickly, making sure that no one noticed she was here; if need be, she could excuse it away on Ministry business, but there had already been too many excuses in the past. She bit her lip and lifted herself onto the balls of her feet before rocking back anxiously. She was glad she was still in her flats instead of the heels in her bag.  She clutched it a bit tighter to her.  She shouldn't be here.  She should be at home, getting ready.</p><p>Her heart was in her throat and she was about to turn away when the dark door opened.</p><p>He stood there, one hand on the door, holding it open and his grey eyes widened only slightly, the only change in his expression at the sight of her. He took a moment, holding her in his hazy gaze before indolently leaning against the doorway and shoved his hands in the pockets of his black trousers.</p><p>"What are you doing here, Granger?" His voice was low and strong.</p><p>Hermione's stomach did several backflips and landed shakily somewhere it shouldn't have. "I…" she knew the answer, he knew the answer too. He just wanted her to say it.</p><p>"Let me guess," he sneered. "Weasley got you a shit gift and you decided to get yourself something you <em>really</em> wanted instead."</p><p>Hermione blushed as he raised one perfectly blond eyebrow and chewed on the inside of his lip, watching her reaction.</p><p>"Ron hasn't given me his gift yet," Hermione breathed out. That's why she was here, after all.</p><p>Draco chuckled and shook his head slightly before lifting his eyes back to hers. "You know I hate repeating myself," he said in that low voice again. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>Hermione swallowed dryly and it took all of her Gryffindor courage to hold his smoldering gaze. "You know why I'm here." Draco surveyed her carefully, but Hermione was able to catch the blacks of his eyes expanded into the silver lining around them. "Can I come in?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Hermione's heart skipped a beat and something inside her, maybe her spine, fell down.</p><p>"No?"</p><p>Draco shook his head. "You can't keep coming back here. You can't keep doing this to me."</p><p>"I know," Hermione said quickly. "I know, it's just…"</p><p>"Just what?" He prompted after a moment of silence.</p><p>Hermione looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak, but the words failed to come out.</p><p>"Fuck," Draco hissed and his shoulders tensed. "Close that fucking mouth before I put it to use, Granger."</p><p>Heat flared in Hermione and she sucked in a quick breath before doing just what he said and closed her mouth, pinching her lips together tightly. He was staring at her lips, pupils blown out as his chest rose and fell quickly.</p><p>Hermione pushed her luck. "Are you sure I can't come in?"</p><p>Draco's eyes cut up to hers and she felt like she could fall into their darkness with how large his pupils were.</p><p>"You'll come in only far enough for me to close the door. Then you'll get on your knees. Understood?" He pulled his hands from his pockets and stood up straight, towering over her.</p><p>Hermione quickly nodded her head.</p><p>Draco stepped back into his flat. And Hermione followed him.</p><p>The door slammed behind her.</p><p>"That's far enough."</p><p>Hermione licked her lips and sunk down to her knees. The rug was thick and plush under her and for a moment she wondered how much a rug this luxurious cost.</p><p>"So," Draco's voice sounded from behind her and she heard his heavy footsteps as he began to circle her. "You came crawling back. After all your protestations that <em>'this is the last time, Draco'</em> and <em>'we can't keep doing this, it's wrong'</em>." He stopped in front of her. "Liar."</p><p>Hermione looked up at him. "This <em>is</em> the last time, Draco."</p><p>He smirked. "Sure."</p><p>She almost told him right then. He had a right to know. Not much of one, but still, after everything they had been through, he had a right to the truth. But his playful smirk and silver eyes convinced her to wait, just a little bit longer. It was wrong, but it <em>was</em> the last time.</p><p>And this time she meant it.</p><p>Draco's hand moved over her head, brushing her thick curls away from her face. He trailed his fingers down her cheek and ran his thumb across her lips, pulling the bottom one down a little and letting it jump back into place.</p><p>"I've missed these lips," he said in a hoarse voice. "This mouth."</p><p>Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She had missed him too. Missed his hands on her, his lips against hers, his body bearing down on her…</p><p>"Well, you're here," Draco commented in a falsely bored tone and raised one eyebrow. "Don't make me regret letting you back in."</p><p>Hermione placed her hands on his thighs and ran them up over the soft fabric of his trousers. She heard him release a deep sigh as she undid his belt and pulled at the front of his trousers before bringing them down off of him.</p><p>She was about to bring her head to his groin when he took a fist full of her hair and pulled it back. Hermione gasped in pain and found herself staring right into Draco's storm grey eyes. "You don't get to show up here after months and just take what you want," he sneered at her. <em>"Beg me."</em></p><p>"Draco-"</p><p>"You come here," Draco twisted his fist and Hermione winced. "With your little attitude and expect me to just, what? Play stud for you? Just because Weasley can't fuck you like you need to be fucked doesn't mean that-"</p><p>"Don't bring him into this," Hermione said firmly.</p><p>"Why not? We both know he can't satisfy you. Not like me. No one can fuck you like I do. That's why you keep coming back."</p><p>Hermione burned with indignation and arousal. It didn't matter if he was right, Draco should not speak about her relationship with Ron. She didn't want to think about that right now anyways. If she did, she might back out. Who was she kidding? She was on her knees in Draco Malfoy's foyer and would already have been sucking his dick if he hadn't stopped her. She had come here for a reason and she wasn't backing out of anything.</p><p>"And since you want it so bad," he continued. "Beg me for it. You know you want to."</p><p>Hermione could fight with herself all she wanted, but they both knew he was right. She had already caved, coming here tonight, and she knew exactly what to say to make him cave in right along with her.</p><p>"Please," she breathed out. "Please, Draco, I want you. I want to please you." His chest rose and fell heavily as he stared deeply into her cinnamon brown eyes, listening to her say the words she knew he longed to hear. "I'm begging you, let me please you."</p><p>He straightened up and shoved her towards his groin. Hermione caught herself against his legs and then ran her nose along his long, thick shaft making him hiss before she reached the tip and gently wrapped her lips around it.</p><p>"Oh fuck," he whispered and closed his eyes.</p><p>Hermione knew precisely how to suck him, where to lick him, and how to please him. She had been in this position enough times to memorize every inch of him. Her tongue traced the vein that ran the length of him and felt him move his hips along with her. She did her best not to smile.</p><p>"God, you're such a good little whore," he groaned. "Sucking me so well," he said through a heavy breath, looking down at her from hooded eyes.</p><p>Hermione let her lips encircle him as she hollowed her cheeks, pulling her mouth back so suck at the tip.</p><p>"Put it all in," he growled. Hermione continued to only suck on the tip, flicking her tongue over the sensitive spot underneath. "Don't make me repeat myself." She caught his eye and his hand clutched a fistful of her hair again. "Fucking take it all or I'll force it down your throat."</p><p>Hermione slid her mouth down another inch and did her best to look up at him innocently, or as innocently as she could with his cock in her mouth.</p><p><em>"Now."</em> He growled and pulled on her hair as a last warning. "Fuck," Draco gritted his teeth. "Good girl, Granger," He panted as Hermione did her best to let him slide down her throat. "Oh you're such a good girl."</p><p>She had always loved receiving praise for a job well done; professors awarding points, perfect scores written large on the tops of exams, and encouraging smiles from her friends and housemates had sustained her until the first time Draco had called her a 'good girl'. She had melted into a puddle and wasn't sure if she would ever completely come back from it.</p><p>"Stop," he groaned.</p><p>Hermione wanted to keep going. She loved watching his face as she took him in her mouth and it turned her on like nothing else. She pulled his cock back and forth between her lips.</p><p>"Stop. You'll make me come like that and I'm not done with you quite yet."</p><p>He took her by the shoulders and pushed her back off of him, sitting her back on her heels and took a few calming breaths. Hermione reached up and ran a finger over the vein on his cock, teasing him. Draco grabbed her cheeks in one hand, forcing her face up towards him.</p><p>"Do you know how many times I thought about this? You showing back up at my door?" His grey eyes bore down into her. "You think I'm going to let this be over in ten minutes? You think I'm going to let you make me come from a fucking blowjob?" He gave a derisive laugh. "Oh no, Granger. Not even close."</p><p>Hermione shivered in anticipation. Her whole body felt electrified and her lower stomach was clenching pleasurably, making heat radiate between her legs.</p><p>"What did you do?" She asked. "When you thought about me?"</p><p>Draco took a moment before answering.</p><p>"I fucking ruined you."</p><p>A small pang of guilt rang through her, displacing the desire soaking through her. Before Draco, Hermione would never have even thought about cheating in a relationship, even less so with someone she cared about as much as Ron. Ron was good for her, he cared about her and she was… happy with him. But he wasn't Draco.</p><p>"You already have," she whispered.</p><p>Draco blinked and she watched something dark pass behind his silver eyes. Something she had seen before. He had asked her, only once, to leave Ron for him. Pulling her under him and pressed her into his fine bed as the shadows hung heavily in the dark room.</p><p>"Leave him."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>He ran his nose along hers. "Leave him. Be with me."</p><p>"Draco…"</p><p>"Be mine, Hermione. Give yourself to me and you'll never want for anything again."</p><p>His lips brushed over her neck and he gently kissed it, leaving flares of scorched skin in his wake.</p><p>"I… I can't."</p><p>Even in the dark room she had seen the hurt flash in his eyes.</p><p>He had never asked again.</p><p>But she hadn't stopped coming back. Not until six months ago when a rumor started that Hermione was seen entering and leaving Draco's flat at strange hours. Ron had been furious, demanding an explanation. She had almost told him then, but although his mouth asked for the truth, his eyes had begged her to lie to him.</p><p>She swore it was just work related; that the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was working on a special project with the Unmentionables in the Department of Mysteries and that's why she had to keep it all under wraps and meet him in him at home instead of in the office. Ron had begrudgingly accepted her answer but told her he never wanted her to visit Draco's flat again.</p><p>The next day she told Draco it was over. He scoffed, but had stopped laughing when she stuck to her word for the first time.</p><p>But today that had all changed and she was back here, in Draco's flat alone with him, on Christmas Eve.</p><p>"Get on your back." Draco's curt voice but into her thoughts and Hermione stared up at him. "Spread your legs."</p><p>Hermione leaned back on her elbows on the plush carpet and slowly separated her bent knees.</p><p>Draco pulled his shirt from his shoulders and kicked his pants off the rest of the way before sitting on his knees in front of her, slowly stroking his cock. She loved his body. More of a work of art than a human, his pale skin was flawless, all except for the faded mark on his left arm and white lines stretching over his chest, but honestly, they added to his appeal. His body was carved with muscles, but still lean. His shoulders sloped deliciously into long arms that she knew could wrap around her and pulled her against him in a second. Her eyes traveled down his frame and over his etched abs to where he was playing with himself.</p><p>"You haven't had a proper fucking since the last time you were here, have you?" He smirked at her. "I can tell. You're flushed with excitement and I bet…" He pushed her legs open a little farther. "Yeah, you've soaked through your knickers, you filthy little slut."</p><p>Hermione blushed furiously. Why was it that no one got her going like Draco did? She and Ron had dated after the war then broke up for a while when things got hard. They had both been young and didn't really know how to deal with the heavier parts of a relationship and argued way too much. Ron had been her first, but after a drunken night out had found her stumbling through the door to Draco Malfoy's flat and his breathy voice telling her what a good girl she was and Hermione couldn't get enough of him.</p><p>She had dated other men, nothing too serious though. When she would leave her dates at the end of the night and apparate onto his doorstep, Draco always greeted her with a smirk and a slap on the ass, telling her she was wasting her time with any other man.</p><p>When she and Ron started seeing each other again, Hermione had told Draco that it was over. That she wanted to give them a real shot. Draco snorted and rolled his eyes and he had been right when he told her she'd be back. She felt horrible about it, but she couldn't stop. But after tonight, she would have to.</p><p>A year ago she told him again that it was the last time. He jokingly threatened to tie her to his bed and leave her there. Hermione said she was serious, serious about Ron and their relationship. She told Draco she thought they had a future together, that she loved Ron.</p><p>He had thrown her out and told her never to come back. Hermione cried for two days, sick with shame and remorse. On the third, Draco showed up in her office and fucked her over the desk. Right when she reached her orgasm, be bent low over her and whispered in her ear, "Tell me how much you love him now, with my cock in your pussy, tell me he's the one for you."</p><p>And for the first time Hermione realized how annoying it was for someone else to be right all the time.  When she had called it off again six months ago, he had said she would be back and he had been right about that too.</p><p>"You like watching me?" Draco grinned wolfishly at her and Hermione bit her lip, nodding. "You like seeing how hard you make me?"</p><p>"Yes," she whispered.</p><p>"Take off your knickers."</p><p>Hermione obeyed, sliding them down past her knees and over her ankles.</p><p>"Keep your legs spread open for me while you take off your clothes."</p><p>Hermione pulled her skirt down quickly and leaned back, watching Draco's face dark with desire as he stared down in between her legs.</p><p>She unbuttoned her blouse and almost had it off when his finger slid against her. She moaned softly, leaning back on her elbows as he flicked it over her clit a few times.</p><p>"You're dripping, Granger. You're so wet for me… So ready for me."</p><p>"I am," Hermione admitted and his grey eyes cut up to hers. "I always want you."</p><p>He pinched her clit and Hermione yelped. "I didn't tell you to stop." He cocked his head and glanced down to her still half on shirt and bra.</p><p>"Yes, sir," Hermione bit her lip against her smile and was rewarded with his finger sliding inside her. Hermione fell back and closed her eyes with an audible breath.</p><p>"You want this?"</p><p>"Yes," she moaned.</p><p>"Yes, what?"</p><p>"Yes, sir." Hermione arched her back off of the floor and unclasped her bra.</p><p>Draco added another finger and Hermione bit back a loud moan. "But do you deserve it?" he mused. "You show up here, after months of denying me what is <em>mine.</em> Maybe I should just let you finish blowing me and then shove you out the door again. Only good girls deserve to come. Are you a good girl, Granger?"</p><p>Hermione was going mad. He was pumping his fingers slowly in her, teasing her with his touch. "Yes, sir," she finally managed.</p><p>"Are you going to be my good little girl tonight? Going to do exactly what I tell you?"</p><p>"I'll do whatever you say. Anything. Just make me come, Draco, please." Hermione gulped as she felt the heat pool below her navel. She needed this release. Needed it so bad she couldn't even see straight right now.</p><p>"Hmmm, let me think about it." Draco withdrew his fingers right as Hermione reached the edge and she cried out with disappointment.</p><p>"Please!" She lifted her head up. "Please, Draco, oh God, it's been so long. I need you. I need you to fuck me. Only you can fuck me, only you can make me come. Please, please… I need you. I need you right now-"</p><p>Draco was on her in an instant. His warm breath moved over her lips, one arm against the floor, holding him a few inches over her, the other hand on her hip, fingers digging in hard enough she knew she would have to cast a glamour charm to hide the bruises. His hard dick rested against her skin and Hermione ground her hips up, trying to entice him.</p><p>"Fuck," he swallowed. "You've already got me leaking precum, Granger, you want to make me come on you? Then behave."</p><p>Hermione stilled and gazed up at him with large eyes. "I'll be good."</p><p>"I know you will, darling," Draco pushed her hip and positioned himself in between her legs. "You're always so good!" He groaned as he thrust himself inside her.</p><p>Hermione grabbed onto his arms as she felt him enter her. Her breath left her with a gasp and she tried to catch it back, but Draco was already pounding himself into her and she didn't have room for anything in her but him.</p><p>"Shit," Draco grunted. "Shit, you're so fucking tight. Goddamn!"</p><p>Hermione's body absorbed his movement and she clutched onto him desperately. Draco buried his face in her neck and placed one hand on top of her head, keeping her firmly under him as he pushed himself in her at a starling pace.</p><p>Quick breaths followed by loud cries were all Hermione could muster. Six months. Six months without this bliss and it was every inch as perfect as she remembered it.</p><p>"Draco, please," she begged, knowing it drove him crazy. "Please fuck me."</p><p>He moaned into her hair and slid himself all the way in her. Hermione's nails dug into his skin and she dragged them down his back. Draco hissed, but didn't stop.</p><p>"Do it again," he said in a hoarse voice. "Fucking tear me open, Hermione."</p><p>He called her many things; Granger, good girl, whore, slut, baby, darling and once even love, but nothing was equivalent to hearing her given name come out of his mouth.</p><p>He pushed himself deep into her and Hermione pulled her nails down his back again, making his head jerk back as he stifled a painful and pleasurable groan. She felt warmth on her fingertips and knew she had broken the skin.</p><p>His eyes were black pools lined with thin silver as he gazed down at her. "What are you doing to me, Granger?" He looked wild, feral, and honest.</p><p>Hermione threaded her fingers into his silky blond hair and pulled his mouth down to hers, opening her lips and taking him into her mouth as he plunged himself back inside her.</p><p>God, she had missed kissing him. His tongue snaked into her mouth, licking hers, sliding over it and under it, pulling it back into his mouth with his own. She moaned into him, giving herself over to the pleasure he was providing.</p><p>Her body tensed and she pulled her thighs up a little higher around him as she clenched him deep inside her.</p><p>"Don't come." Draco snapped. "Not until I tell you to."</p><p>Hermione's eyes flew open, but it had been so long and the fuse inside her was lit.</p><p>"Don't you dare fucking- Granger!"</p><p>Hermione's head fell back as her body exploded underneath him. Her heart pounded in her chest and she was surprised it didn't break through her rib cage. Waves of bliss and heat and pure pleasure passed through her until her eyes rolled back and everything that wasn't Draco was blocked out for a few moments.</p><p>He pulled himself from her and she blearily opened her eyes under heavy lids to see him panting and shaking over her.</p><p>"Merlin fuck, Granger, I fucking told you not to…" He stopped talking as his eyes landed on hers. Her body gave a few more tremors and Draco watched her carefully as she came back down to earth, back to his flat, back to the rug, back underneath him. He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face in a surprisingly tender movement.</p><p>"You're going to pay for that, you know that, don't you?" He said in his low voice while grinning down at her.</p><p>"Punish me," Hermione breathed out and bit her lip.</p><p>"Fucking hell…" Draco said weakly and Hermione smiled up at him. He crashed his lips back on her with an urgency that threatened to engulf her. When he pulled back, he growled, "Turn over. You want to act like a slut? Then I'll fuck you like one."</p><p>Draco didn't give her a chance to follow his command; instead he flipped her over under him and reached down to smack her ass roughly. Hermione cried out against the sting.</p><p>"Scream for me, baby," Draco's breath was warm on her neck and his voice deep in her ear. "Let everyone know who that pussy belongs to."</p><p>He smacked her ass again and then placed a leg on either side of her while pulling her thighs apart, just far enough to fit himself back inside.</p><p>Hermione cried out as he filled her again and Draco groaned deeply as he lowered himself onto her, leaning on one forearm and wrapping the other around her upper chest, pulling her back against him.</p><p>"Whose pussy is this?" He fucked her. "Who does this pussy belong to?" He fucked her again.</p><p>"You!" Hermione cried passionately. "It's yours, Draco!"</p><p>"Damn right it is. And I'm the only one who can fuck it how it needs to be fucked. Isn't that right? Huh? Say it. SAY IT!"</p><p>"You're…" Hermione was gasping for breath. He was stretching her to her limit and diving so deep in her that she knew she wouldn't be able to walk properly after this. So much for heels tonight. "You're the only one, Draco-"</p><p>His arm came up to rest against her throat, hard enough to place pressure there, but controlled enough not to hurt her. This. This is what she loved. What she needed. She tightened around him again.</p><p>"If you fucking come without permission again," Draco growled. "I'll tie you down and tease that little whore of a pussy you have until you're crying. Do you understand?"</p><p>Hermione fought her body for control and did her best to nod.</p><p>"Fucking answer me!"</p><p>"Yes sir!" She gasped and Draco tightened his hold on her.</p><p>"Good girl," He crooned in her ear. Hermione moaned and almost lost control, almost let herself slip into that beautiful feeling he so easily gave her. "Because your pussy belongs to me," he explained. "And you can only come when <em>I</em> make you and when <em>I</em> say so."</p><p>Draco delved into her and Hermione whimpered, gasped, and panted, trying anything she could to stop her body's natural reaction to the intense euphoria building inside her. His thrusts became rougher, wilder, and his arm tightened against her throat, only allowing short, shallow breaths to pass through which only made her even more lightheaded than she already was.</p><p>"Don't leave me," Draco's lips were pressed into the shell of her ear and his whisper filled her. "Don't fucking leave me again."</p><p>Hermione tried to swallow against the lump that was forming in her throat, but wasn't able to with Draco's arm in the way. Guilt dropped a burning coal inside her and frostbit her fingers. He must have noticed something change in her because he loosened his arm a little.</p><p>"I can't stand it. I have to have you. Don't lea-"</p><p>"Fuck me, Draco." Hermione interrupted him. "Just… please. I need you."</p><p>He skipped a beat and she felt his muscles tense against her soft body. Then he slammed himself back into her, grabbed her throat with his large hand, tilting her face up to rest his cheek against hers and grunted with effort as he let himself loose on her.</p><p>Hermione's moan was cut off by Draco's hand, gripping tighter. It felt so good on her neck, squeezing her with a brutal strength that was just barely contained.</p><p>"Come for me, Granger," he said in his low voice. "Come for me and squeeze my dick with your pussy. Make me come. Be a good girl and make me come."</p><p>Hermione pushed her hips back up against him and he let out a deep moan she felt come up all the way from his chest. She pushed her shame aside and let the feeling of Draco filling her pass through every inch of her. She wanted to cry out, wanted to scream his name, but he held everything in. She sucked in small gasps while she listened to his heavy breathing in her ear as he thrust harder and almost erratically. He was close.</p><p>This was it. This was the last time. In just a few moments it would all be over so she let herself enjoy it. Hermione's body convulsed under his, shaking with pleasure as she tightened around his big cock deep inside her.</p><p>"Hermione!" Draco called out and she felt him release himself in her. It was a new feeling, Draco had never come inside her before, not without protection at least.</p><p>This was wrong. This was bad. She was leaving him tonight and she would never come back. So... she could give him this, just one time. This one, last time.</p><p>Hermione felt her orgasm begin to fade out as Draco made a soft noise and twitched a few times, draining himself into her.</p><p>He let go of her throat and Hermione sucked in large breaths as Draco rested on top of her, sweat pooling between them as they gathered themselves back into two separate people.</p><p>He slid himself from her and laid on the rug next to her, his hand resting on his stomach as he stared up at the ceiling with a strange expression on his face. Hermione sat up, picked up her discarded shirt and held up against her. The magic of the moment between them was broken with this simple move. Draco cleared his throat and stood up quickly before reaching down and offering his hand to her.</p><p>She took a deep breath and let him pull her to her feet. Her legs were still a little unsteady underneath her and a large part of her wanted to hold onto his hand and lean against him. Too large of a part. Hermione let go.</p><p>Draco cleared his throat and she gathered up the rest of her clothes and her beaded bag that she still carried. He looked down at her and started to open his mouth and say something.</p><p>"Grang-"</p><p>"Can I use your bathroom?" she cut in, cringing inwardly at the awkwardness between them.</p><p>His grey eyes searched hers cinnamon ones for a moment before he nodded. "You know where it is." His voice was strangely empty and he bent down to pick up his clothes as she slid past him, making her way down the hall and into the bathroom.</p><p>She folded her clothes on the sink and tapped the faucet with her wand as steaming water began to fall from the silver showerhead above her. Hermione quickly showered and dressed again. She stayed in her underwear until she had finished drying her hair with a heat charm and then reached into her bag and pulled out the emerald dress she had chosen to wear tonight. It was Christmas-y enough. Plus, Ginny was sure to tuck mistletoe behind her ear and Molly probably had knit her a new scarf she could wear.</p><p>Christmas Eve dinner at the Weasley's had become a tradition for her and even when she had Ron had not been together, Molly always made sure to invite her and keep asking until she finally gave in. Ginny had been especially excited for the family dinner this year and had stopped by Hermione office today just to make sure she was still coming.</p><p>Hermione stared at herself in the mirror as she pinned a few curls back before slipping her black flats back on, shoving the heels she was no longer able to wear back in the beaded bag. She glanced down at her hands and tried to stop their trembling. Her legs shook under her too but whether it was from nerves or from Draco, she wasn't sure. It didn't matter, not after tonight.</p><p>Hermione opened the door and was met with Draco's shocked face, his hand raised as if he was about to knock on the door. His eyes fell over her, taking in her new dress, simple and conservative, all but the V of the neck which showed off just a little bit of her chest. Hermione ran her hands over the skirt of it and tucked her hair behind her ears.</p><p>"Granger," he said, surprise clear in his voice. He cleared his throat again. "Did you… Are you wearing that, for me?"</p><p>Hermione looked down at her dress; emerald green… Slytherin green.</p><p>"Oh, no," she said, feeling very embarrassed. "I… I have a Christmas party to go to. I thought..."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Hermione stared at the floor in between them. She noticed Draco had changed into a pair of grey sweats. She felt another strange pang of guilt realizing he was spending Christmas Eve by himself.</p><p>He reached his hand out and grabbed her fingers. "Stay," he whispered. Hermione lifted her face up to his. "Stay with me."</p><p>Draco didn't do this. He didn't ask her to stay with him or be with him. He didn't beg her not to leave him again. She had spent the last six months trying to forget him, but Draco had spent them trying to remember every detail about her and the way he was drinking her down right now, memorizing her face, she knew what he was going to say.</p><p>Something had grabbed her tongue and was trying to pull it down her throat. Her heart skipped a beat and then rushed to catch up, fluttering in her chest with its effort. His rain grey eyes poured into her. No smug or arrogant expression was on his fine features now, instead, he looked exposed and vulnerable.</p><p>"Hermione, I-"</p><p>"Ron is proposing tonight."</p><p>Draco's eyes widened. Hermione dropped her eyes back down. She couldn't watch whatever was beginning to happen on his face. The pain she was causing. The heart she was breaking. She stared at the threshold, separating her black flats on the white tile from Draco's bare feet on the dark wood floor.</p><p>"And you're saying yes." It was a statement. It was a sentence. A lifetime sentence.</p><p>"Ginny let it slip. She didn't mean to, but she was so excited. She told me today right before I left the office and-"</p><p>"And you came here," Draco scoffed. She chanced it and looked up to see him leaning his head back, cold disbelief on his face. "You didn't come back to me. You came to say goodbye."</p><p>"Draco," she said his name softly, hating the heartbreak he was trying so desperately hard to hide.</p><p>"So this is it." Another statement; emotionless, hollow.</p><p>"Yes." Hermione's voice was barely audible.</p><p>Draco scratched the back of his head before he dropped his hand back to his side. "Fuck."</p><p>"I- I want you to know that I'll always-"</p><p>"Don't." The one word was overflowing with everything he wasn't saying. Hermione glanced up. It took every bit of her Gryffindor courage to keep eye contact with him right now.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," her voice began to shake.</p><p>"No you're not." He cast his eyes down. "If you cared about me at all you would have stayed the fuck away from me. You wouldn't have come here and… and…"</p><p>Hermione felt the tears prick at the corners of her eyes and prayed that they would not fall. She didn't want to cry. Not now. She could cry later, when she was alone in bed. Not here, in front of him. But would she be alone tonight? Ron would want her to stay with him and as his fiancee...</p><p>"You're right. It was wrong of me to-"</p><p>Draco pushed her back into the bathroom and against the wall, pinning her there with his body. "Don't fucking marry him." Draco's voice was strained, as if he was barely controlling himself. Hermione trembled under his touch, his hands gripping her arms tightly. "Don't do it."</p><p>She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes against the hot tears starting to pool there.</p><p>He pressed his forehead against hers. "Please." He sounded desperate and an equally desperate part of her wanted to do exactly what he was asking. "Hermione… <em>please."</em></p><p>Her spine was cracking apart and crumbling inside her. She had expected him to be mean, cruel even when she told him. She thought he would yell or throw something. She had prepared herself for him to throw her out again. Maybe that's why she had come here, hoping he would end it, for good, and then she wouldn't have to do it herself.</p><p>She had not been expecting him to beg her to… What was he asking her to do exactly?</p><p>"Draco this isn't fair," she whimpered. "It's not fair t-to… to… R-Ron." </p><p>"Fuck fair. I don't care about fair. I only care about you."</p><p>Draco sniffed. Hermione's heart splinted.</p><p>"Draco, let me go."</p><p>His hands tightened on her arms and she felt a strange tension rolling off him.</p><p>"I… I need you to let me go. I don't have the strength to stay away from you on my own. Ron loves me and… and I'm hurting him. Lying to him about this, about us it's…" The tears spilled over onto her cheeks. "It's ruining me."</p><p>Draco went impossibly still. He took a few deep breaths and pulled back far enough to look into her tear brimmed eyes.</p><p><em>"Please,"</em> she begged him.</p><p>He dropped his hands to his sides. Hermione let out a sob either in despair or relief she wasn't sure.</p><p>"I… I'm so sorry, Draco."</p><p>"Why?" He straightened up and shrugged his strong shoulders. His face was cold and empty. She knew he was doing this on purpose, trying to make it easier on her and himself. "It was a good fuck." He was looking everywhere that wasn't her face and shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously. "Are you about ready to go? I need to get ready."</p><p>This threw her off so much that she found herself asking, "Where?"</p><p>"Malfoy Enterprises has a charity event tonight."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you-" But he had changed into sweats and asked her to stay... </p><p>"It's fine," He waved his hand in front of him. "Astoria is handing it."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Yeah, she's great at stuff like that."</p><p>"I'm sure."</p><p>"Mmm."</p><p>"You're very lucky to have found-"</p><p>"She works for me, Granger, that's all." He sighed and finally looked her in the eyes.</p><p>Hermione felt herself blush. She was getting jealous over his professional relationship with an employee of his father's company when she had just told him she was marrying someone else. What was <em>wrong</em> with her?</p><p>"I'll walk you out."</p><p>Hermione paused once they got to the front door. She felt like there was still so much to say, so much she wanted him to know, but the words wouldn't come and maybe that was a blessing in disguise. Draco looked like he was barely holding himself together, the small amount of composure he had summoned in the bathroom was eroding quickly. She wondered if he really was going to a charity event this evening or if he was going to lock himself in here and drink himself unconscious.</p><p>He brushed his finger over her cheek, wiping a stray tear there.</p><p>"Well, that was a hell of a Christmas present, Granger." He laughed, voice laced with pain.</p><p>"Happy Christmas, Draco," Hermione breathed out and opened the door, stepping out into the cold night air. She pulled her arms around herself and walked down the few steps to the sidewalk. She didn't trust herself to look back. If she did, she knew she would run back in and never come out.</p><p>Draco watched as the snow swirled around her wildly and then she was gone with a crack that echoed through his chest as something deep inside him finally broke, shattering into millions of jagged pieces.</p><p>He let the cold winter wind whip around him for a moment and stared into the dark, snowy night that the only woman he had ever loved just disappeared into. For good.</p><p>"Happy Christmas," he whispered into the wind. "Hermione."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Next Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Next Time</strong>
</p><hr/><p>January was cold, bleak, and dark despite the bubble of energy that surrounded Hermione and Ron as the world congratulated them on their engagement. Being two thirds of the Golden Trio meant that it had only taken two days for the news to be front page on the Daily Prophet. Hermione had smiled and held up her hand, showing the diamond ring there, a Weasley family heirloom. Because that's what she would be now, an official member of the Weasley family.</p><p>They had spent the week after Christmas dodging owls from different reporters and magazines asking for an exclusive interview. Hermione had called it foolish that an engagement should be front-page news, but Ron had quite liked the attention. He sat at the kitchen table at the Burrow and sorted through different letters, pushing them in and out of order.</p><p>"So, erm," he started. "Do you think you'd want to? Give an interview, I mean. It's just once we do one, then they'll back off," he added catching her expression.</p><p>Hermione was about to spout off on how there were much more important things to be reported on until she saw the small gleam in Ron's bright blue eyes. He was excited, he was happy. Happy that they were getting married. And she should be too.</p><p>"Yeah, I think so. Which one do you think we should write back to?" She tried her best to sound chipper. Ron's face broke into a wide smile and she took a deep breath, happy that she was able to do this for him. She really did care about him; he had been her best friend for years and her feelings for him had grown over time. Things with Ron felt… easy, simple, safe. Everyone expected them to end up together, especially after Ginny and Harry. None of the other men she had dated had struck any real feelings with her.</p><p>Of course, she and Draco had never really dated… But she wasn't thinking about that. Or him. Not anymore.</p><p>"I guess the Prophet," Ron shrugged and handed her the piece of parchment with the Daily Prophet's header on it. "That's the one most people are going to read anyways."</p><p>"Okay." Hermione set it down without reading it. For some reason she couldn't get her eyes to focus and her throat felt like it was closing up. "Anytime is fine with me, just let me know when they owl back. Excuse me, I need to get some air."</p><p>The official article about their engagement and their joint interview came out in the morning edition on December 31st. Ron was talking about getting it framed.</p><p>They had plans to go over to Harry and Ginny's that evening for a small get together with some of their close friends and Hermione could not have been more excited for it. She needed to be around people right now, talk to them about their lives, work, and relationships. Anything to keep her out of her own head.</p><p>She knew she could do this; she had spent the last six months without him so why was this past week so difficult? She was scared that if she wasn't surrounded by people tonight she would run off and swear to herself that <em>this</em> was the last time, promising herself to start the New Year off fresh.</p><p>But she couldn't. Hermione looked down at the ring on her finger. It changed things. She had told Ron she would marry him. They were going to be together. They <em>were</em> together. And while she might be weak, but her feelings for Ron were strong enough to keep her by his side.</p><p>"Hermione, you might want to take it easy," Harry laughed as she filled up her glass with punch again. "George made that so…"</p><p>She took a large gulp and let it fizz out in her mouth before she swallowed it down eagerly. "Just trying to get in the spirit, Harry." She smiled and took another drink.</p><p>"Yeah Harry, lighten up," Ron put his arm around Hermione. "This is going to be the best year yet."</p><p>"Have you set a date then?" Ginny poured herself a cup of punch.</p><p>"We were thinking June," Ron answered.</p><p>"Ugh!" Ginny spit the punch back into the glass. "George! What did you put in here?!" She stalked off across the room, fussing at her brother.</p><p>Harry watched her, laughing a little. "I told you," He gave Hermione a knowing look. "I want you to make it to midnight and at the rate you're going you won't last much longer."</p><p>She had a decent buzz going already and when the clock struck midnight Hermione fisted Ron's shirt and pulled him down to her, kissing him deeply.</p><p>"Bloody hell," he murmured as they broke apart. "Remind me to get the recipe from George. You've never kissed me like that before." He grinned and Hermione bit her lip, flushing with embarrassment.</p><p>Her head was pounding the next morning and she dragged her feet as she walked into the kitchen, tapping a glass with her wand to fill it with water. Ron was already up and dressed too when Hermione slumped down at the kitchen table in her humble flat. She pulled at the discarded pages of the morning paper towards her. Hermione choked on her water, almost spitting it out across the room.</p><p>She had been replaced. On the front page of the Daily Prophet was the headline: <em>"Starting the New Year Off with a BANG! Britain's Most Eligible Bachelor is Finally Off the Market!"</em> A large picture of Draco kissing Astoria Greengrass in the middle of a lavish party while confetti fell around them and fireworks went off in the background was directly under it.</p><p>
  <em>"Draco Malfoy, Britain's Most Eligible Bachelor three years running has finally found a match in Astoria Greengrass, daughter of Balthazar and Elena Greengrass. Draco Malfoy is heir to Malfoy Manor and Malfoy Enterprises through his father, Lucius Malfoy. The happy couple announced their steamy new relationship at yesterday's New Year's Eve party hosted by Blaise Zabini…"</em>
</p><p>The article went on, but Hermione couldn't stop her eyes from darting up to the picture and watching Draco's hand move slowly up Astoria's body as he leaned and dipped her back.</p><p>She shouldn't feel like this. She had no right to feel anything right now. They had never been in a relationship; it had always just been casual. They agreed on that. By the time that Draco had been willing to give up his playboy lifestyle and ask her to be with him it had been too late and she had been back with Ron. Ron who she was supposed to be in love with, supposed to be marrying. She was not supposed to be sitting here wishing it had been <em>her</em> in Draco's arms last night.</p><p>She should be happy for him, moving on and settling down. Astoria was remarkably beautiful with her dark hair and dark eyes. To be honest, she had been worried about him. When she broke it off with Draco over the summer he had not taken it well and went on a bender, resulting in his dismissal at the Department of Mysteries and him taking a position at Malfoy Enterprises under his father. He never spoke about his family much, but she knew he was not close with his father. Even though she was glad that he wasn't drinking himself into a stupor, she just couldn't seem to find the joy in seeing him with another woman.</p><p>Ron took a sip of his coffee and turned the page, checking out the Quidditch scores intently. Hot acid was burning through her and making the alcohol from last night churn sickly in her stomach. Is this how he felt? Seeing her with Ron? Reading articles about her engagement, seeing pictures of her ring… Oh Godric, the interview, what must he have thought about that? She felt like she was going to be sick.</p><p>She deserved this. Deserved this pain for what she had done. She had made her choice, breaking Draco's heart instead of Ron's. And maybe, her own in the process… Hermione glanced back down at the large black and white photo before shoving herself away from the table and running to the bathroom, barely making it there before everything she was holding in came tumbling out.</p><p>Ginny stopped by her office a few weeks later with lunch and bridal magazines. Hermione was very appreciative of her soon to be sister-in-law's help and Ginny was more than willing to help plan out her wedding. Harry and Ginny had gotten married last year so she had a good grasp on what it would take to plan out a wedding in six months.  It would be trying, but Hermione didn't mind the work or the rush.  It kept her mind busy and once she was married, maybe these nagging feelings of temptation would go away.</p><p>"Okay, so I think we need to find a venue first," Hermione pulled out a small book she had been making notes in. She opened it up and all it said was the word <em>'June'</em> with a question mark beside it. Maybe she hadn't made as much progress as she thought.</p><p>"And the guest list," Ginny chimed in. "You'll need to know how many people are coming so you know what kind of space you need."</p><p>"Right…" Hermione closed the empty notebook and pulled a magazine towards her, flipping through it. "I want to keep it small. Just important people. I feel like so much of our lives is already on display and I just want that day to be special. I want it to be for us."</p><p>"That's actually really sweet," Ginny rested her head on her hand. "I think Ron will be okay with that too. You know how nervous he gets around lots of people."</p><p>Hermione wanted everything to be perfect for him. She had channeled her guilt into making the wedding the best day of Ron's life and was devoting herself to being the best wife and partner that he could ask for. She had hurt him in the past and she had to make up for it now. And for the rest of her life.</p><p>"What's this?" Ginny grabbed the only magazine in the stack that wasn't covered in flowers or dresses. "Oh, I must have bought this by mistake."</p><p>Hermione saw the pale skin and dark hair of Astoria Greengrass in a small picture on the front of <em>Witch Weekly</em>. <em>"Meet the Witch Who Ensnared Draco Malfoy: Astoria Greengrass"</em>.</p><p><em>Witch Weekly</em> had written her back a very nasty letter after she and Ron declined their request for an interview. It wasn't a publication that she particularly enjoyed and in the recent years had devolved mainly into gossip, beauty tips, and even started a 'Most Eligible Bachelor' award, which they had given to Draco every year since its inception. Hermione reached for the magazine without thinking and paged through until she found the article.</p><p>"<em>'We have known each other our whole lives,' Astoria told WW, 'And we have been friends since school. Draco hired me two years ago for public relations at Malfoy Enterprises and well, long nights together made our friendship turn into something more. I couldn't be happier, really, Draco is a dream come true-'</em>"</p><p>She slammed the magazine shut.</p><p>"Merlin, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, jumping halfway out of her seat. "What's gotten into you?"</p><p>Molly had to help with the guest list because Ron kept forgetting cousins and distant relations. Hermione's idea of a small wedding was shattered when Ron's family alone made up close to a hundred people. When they finally sent out the invitations, Hermione made one extra. She wasn't sure why, he would never want to come, but something compelled her so she had slipped it in her pocket, just in case.</p><p>Five days later she threw it in the fireplace.</p><p>Time moved both quickly and slowly. At times, she seemed hardly able to sit still, her blood buzzing in her veins and her knee bouncing under her desk. She wasn't able to concentrate on work and when she missed the first deadline she ever had Hermione burst into frustrated tears. Other times she looked up and weeks had flown by without her knowing, as if time itself was slipping farther away from her with each tick of the clock.</p><p>January bled into February, but the sky stayed a monotone grey and it rained more often than not. When Hermione walked through her front door and saw Ron standing there with food from a nearby restaurant on the table, lit by candlelight, and a rose in his hand she realized that it must be Valentine's Day.</p><p>What a wonderful fiancée she was turning out to be.</p><p>She dropped her bag by the door and rushed forward, hugging him tightly and thanking him profusely. She had been throwing herself into her work, trying to make up for her abysmal performance and spent most of her spare time with Ginny, wedding planning. Ron had been on assignment for the past five days and unable to contact her. He had said he would be back on the 14th but she hadn't even thought about the significance of that day.</p><p>Hermione was on her best behavior during dinner and found herself starting to smile at the man across the table from her. Things were getting better between them as time was going on and sometimes it even felt like it had back in school. Hermione was forcing herself to forget about Draco and was filling those empty places in her with renewing her relationship with Ron. He seemed relieved as well that they were getting along. It was no secret that they got on each other's nerves, but their bond ran deep and strong.</p><p>It was common for them to spend days apart.  Although they both worked at the Ministry and shared many of the same friends, they didn't go out together after work or even normally have lunch together.  Their lives were separate for the most part, coming together on holidays and for events.  Hermione's job took up much of her time and Ron had his work and friends and sometimes played Quidditch with Harry on the weekends.  He talked about maybe leaving the Ministry one day and working with George in the shop, saying it would give them more time together and Hermione always smiled at the idea, but never pushed him for it.  They were comfortable how they were.</p><p>They had been friends for so long that when their relationship changed into a romantic one, neither one of them really knew how to change with it. It had taken years, but they had finally gotten to a place where they were happy with each other. Ron could be stubborn and pig-headed, but he could also be uncommonly sweet and sincerely was thrilled that she had agreed to go out with him again.  Their second venture into dating was even less passionate than the first.  They had always fought and yelled and then made up before so this time they both tried to avoid that and somehow lost their fire in the process.  </p><p>She hated to admit it, but if it weren't for Draco, she wouldn't have any qualms or questions about her relationship with Ron. It wasn't a whirlwind romance, by any means, but it seemed like what she was supposed to do. And Draco was the opposite of that. Draco <em>had been</em> the opposite of that. Past tense, because it was in the past. Now, she would be with Ron the way she should have been all along and love him the way he deserved. But Draco was still there, tucked away in a secret spot inside of her that she didn't let herself go near anymore. Maybe, eventually, she would forget her way there.</p><p>Hermione cleared the table and waved her wand, setting the plates to wash themselves as Ron stretched out on the couch.</p><p>Hermione shifted on her feet a little before asking, "Do you want to go in the bedroom?"</p><p>"What?" Ron sat up. "Really?"</p><p>Hermione bit her lip and nodded.</p><p>"Yeah," He breathed out and walked over to her, taking her face in his hands and bringing his soft lips down to hers. He tasted like warm spice and Hermione let it guard her against the cold sinking feeling she could never quite shake when he touched her. Hermione kissed him back before leading him into her bedroom.</p><p>It was fine. It was always… good. It wasn't like <em>him</em> though. No one would ever be like him. No one else had ever really made her come. She always enjoyed herself though, to an extent, and Ron had improved over the years. And there were other things, important things in their relationship. Ron had been her best friend for such a long time, how could she give that up?</p><p>Hermione slipped into a t-shirt before heading to the bathroom. She was brushing her teeth and the gingery taste of Ron's lips faded from her mouth. She still brushed her teeth the Muggle way, having done so for so many years and the practice had been ingrained in her by her dentist parents. Draco had laughed at her the first time he saw her doing it and licked a bit of the toothpaste off of her lip.</p><p>"That was a nice surprise," Ron said as he slid in behind her.</p><p>"It hasn't been that long," Hermione rinsed off her toothbrush.</p><p>"No I mean, we've never been able to… you know, on Valentine's. You've always been," he blushed. "Having your… you know."</p><p>Hermione's face fell open.</p><p>She did know.</p><p>But she had wanted to be sure before she said anything. She had been able to make a quick appointment at St. Mungo's to confirm and snuck out into Muggle London as quickly as she could, losing herself in the crowd on the street. The city moved around her as her world stopped turning. She had been so distracted that she didn't even realize that she had missed January and now she was late again. Except, now she wasn't just late.</p><p>Hermione rubbed her hand through her hair as she walked alone. The Healer who had conducted her test had been ecstatic with the news, one of those who followed the lives of the Golden Trio religiously and although medical information was confidential, Hermione was worried this wouldn't be for long.</p><p>She mentioned the alcohol she had on New Year's Eve but the Healer said that three cups of punch wasn't going to do any real damage as long as she didn't make a habit of it going forward. The Healer had told her and was still in the early stages of her pregnancy, maybe only eight weeks along and would be due in September.</p><p>Hermione had already done the math. Two months ago was when she got engaged to Ron and of course they had… but they used protection, like always. Although according to Molly, nothing could stop Weasley DNA.</p><p>Two months ago had also been when she had gone back to Draco. And that night… Good Godric, <em>that night</em>…Hermione hurried home. She needed to be alone for a little while and to sort out the confusing thoughts in her head and the old feelings in her heart.</p><p>She decided to keep it to herself for now. It was so early and many pregnancies failed in the first trimester. She didn't want to worry Ron or get his hopes up for nothing. The Healer had done her job and kept Hermione's secret, but it didn't matter. A week and a half later Hermione found herself browsing through Diagon Alley, looking for a birthday present for Ron when she stopped in front of a window with an arrangement of small baby robes.</p><p>Stepping inside the shop she let her mind wander. She let herself finally feel the rush of excitement she had been biting back and realized that in a few months she would have a small bundle wrapped up in her arms. Her hand moved over a pale green onesie with yellow snitches on it and she found herself smiling.</p><p>"Can I help you find something, dear?" The saleswoman asked from behind Hermione.</p><p>She spun around, one hand resting on her lower stomach and a small purple dragon clutched in the other.</p><p>A flash of light and Hermione saw someone from outside the shop hiding behind a large camera.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Oh, dear God, no.</p><p>"Why, you're Hermione Granger!"</p><p>"No I'm not." Hermione lied and set the dragon back down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here. Excuse me."</p><p>She hurried out of the shop and tried to find the man with the camera, but he had disappeared. She took a few steps into the crowd and strained her neck, searching for him. Gone. Along with her secret.</p><p>She mindlessly bought some things from Quality Quidditch Supplies and decided she had to tell Ron the next time they were together. If it was going to come out then it would be better if he heard it from her. Exactly what she was going to tell him, she wasn't entirely sure, but she would figure it out. She had to.</p><p>"Hey," Hermione hovered beside his desk. The Auror office was a mess. Twelve desks were crammed into a bullpen with cabinets bursting with files and folders lining the walls. She cringed at the disorganization every time she came in here, which wasn't often. Normally she was too busy with her own work to visit other offices for fun or social calls. Ron used to have lunch with her sometimes, but he liked taking a break in the middle of the day and hanging out with his friends and co-workers. Hermione had told him it was fine, she didn't mind, and usually ate a cold lunch while revising and researching at her desk.</p><p>"Hey!" Ron said, surprised. "What are you doing here?" He stood up and his arms twitched slightly as if he wanted to hug her, but stayed at his sides. He was uncomfortable with public displays of affection and she was used to falling back into a friend zone when they were in front of other people.</p><p>"Can you come over tonight?" she asked.</p><p>Ron grimaced. "I've got a lot of work, Hermione, can we do it another time?"</p><p>"I just need to… Please, Ron. It would mean a lot to me."</p><p>"Alright, but it'll be late. Don't fall asleep on me like last time."</p><p>"I won't. And last time you showed up at half past twelve."</p><p>"The Cannons had a match," Ron started but then held up his hand as Hermione opened her mouth to say something back. "Okay, okay! I'll see you tonight."</p><p>Ron's smile started to fade as his face paled and then flushed. Hermione began to turn and saw a flash of strikingly blond hair out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>Draco was standing a few desks away, his hands tucked in his pockets and staring at her.</p><p>"What's he doing here?" Ron muttered and walked over closer to where Draco was.</p><p>"Ronald, don't-" Hermione reached out and pulled on his arm.</p><p>"I just want to know why he's in our office." Ron frowned, not trying to hide his displeasure.</p><p>"Good, you're on time." Harry's voice cut through the busy office. Draco tore his eyes from Hermione and turned to face Harry. He did not offer his hand to shake, but Harry didn't seem to have expected him to. "My office is through here, Malfoy."</p><p>"What's going on?" Ron pushed forward, his face turning red.</p><p>Harry and Draco turned. Draco's eyes narrowed as they landed on Ron before quickly sliding them to Hermione. Her heart jumped into her throat.</p><p>"He's helping me out on a case," Harry said blandly.</p><p>"Why?" Ron turned a deeper red.</p><p>"It's confidential," Harry answered, clearly not any happier about this situation than Ron was.</p><p>"I'm your best mate!" Ron argued.</p><p>"And only level four security clearance," Draco sneered. "This is level six, Weasley."</p><p>"I'm a level five!" He shouted hands clenched into fists at his sides. Hermione grabbed his arm, feeling the muscle tight under his shirt. "And you don't even work for the Ministry anymore! Got sacked, didn't you, and went crawling back to Daddy!"</p><p>Draco clenched his jaw. His grey eyes burned with a cold fire and a vein in his neck stood out as tension surged through him.</p><p>"Ron, don't do this right now," Harry warned.</p><p>"Ron, please!" Hermione pulled on his wrist. She had no idea what an altercation between Ron and Draco would lead to but she was sure it was nothing good.</p><p>Ron took her hand in his in a surprisingly uncommon gesture and she felt his fingers press against the ring there.</p><p>Draco's eyes darted down to their clasped hands and he quickly looked away. "I don't have all day, Potter," he drawled and Harry glanced once more at Ron before leading Draco into his office.</p><p>"I just fucking hate that guy," Ron grumbled as Harry closed the door behind him.</p><p>"I know," Hermione whispered, staring at the door he had disappeared through. Ron had been upset at the rumors about Hermione last summer, but the thing that had pissed him off the most was the fact that they were about Malfoy.</p><p>"The fact that he and his whole family aren't rotting in Azkaban right now-"</p><p>"Ron."</p><p>"They got off on a technicality. Harry should never have spoken up for them. I don't care that his parents defected; they still signed up to fight for You-Know-Who. And him-" Ron pointed at Harry's closed door. "Everyone's so quick to forget what he did and saying he was just a kid. Well so were we and we didn't try to kill anyone!"</p><p>"Ron, please," Hermione whispered as other people around the office started looking over and whispering behind their hands.</p><p>"They're a rotten lot, all of the Malfoys. Him especially though." He sighed. "You agree with me, don't you?"</p><p>Hermione pursed her lips. Ron wasn't exactly wrong, but he wasn't entirely right either. And most of all, he didn't forgive easily. He scoffed and rolled his eyes every time the Prophet printed an article about Malfoy Enterprises charity division which Draco ran for his Father and the obscene amount of gold that he donated to the orphaned children of the war, the reconstruction of homes and businesses, and the monuments he had commissioned for the fallen.</p><p>"I've got to get back to work. Are you going to be okay down here?" She glanced nervously at Harry's closed door.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just need to cool down a little. I'll walk you back up. Maybe that blond bastard will be gone by the time I get back."</p><p>Hermione smiled and took his hand again, making her way quickly out of the bullpen of desks.</p><p>Ron was right about it being late when he finally arrived at her flat. Hermione was already changed for bed and Crookshanks was curled up next to her on the couch, sleeping soundlessly when Ron floo'd in, dusting ash off of his head and shoulders.</p><p>He shrugged off his cloak and she made room on the couch for him, stomach twisting in knots at what she was about to tell him.</p><p>"I thought for sure I'd find you and Crooks curled up in bed with a book over your face."</p><p>She gave him a wan smile.</p><p>"What's going on?" Ron asked and she knew her discomfort was clear on her face.</p><p>"I need to tell you something."</p><p>"Okay," He laughed nervously and turned towards her a little more. "What is it?"</p><p>Hermione bit her lip. Her heart was racing. She just had to say it. Just had to get it out there. Once she did… well she didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew she had to tell him.</p><p>"Hermione, just spit it out. I'm already exhausted. Today was just a shit day at work. I fucked up a report and had to redo the whole thing. Plus that prick Malfoy was in Harry's office all afternoon talking about Godric knows what. Not to mention everyone coming up and asking me about that bloody article-"</p><p>"What article?"</p><p>Ron rolled his eyes. "<em>Witch Weekly</em> printed a photo of you holding some baby toy and of course said you were pregnant. It's nothing, Hermione, I told them all it was just gossip. They tried to do the same thing to Ginny in October, charmed the photo and everything to make it look like she had gained ten pounds. Mum was so excited until she told her it was all fake. Harry was furious."</p><p>Hermione sat perfectly still, unable and unwilling to move. This was the perfect chance to tell him. Tell him it was true, she was pregnant and then tell him the truth, that it wasn't his. Ron sighed and she saw the strain on his face, the purple circles under his eyes, and the tension in his shoulders.</p><p>"I just can't take much else right now so whatever you wanted to say, just say it."</p><p>She bit her lip. She had it all planned out. She was going to tell him she was pregnant. She was going to tell him that there had been someone else, but that it was over and had been for a while. Except for one moment of weakness. And that moment had resulted in… this. She would apologize over and over and hope that Ron would…</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>She glanced up at him.</p><p>"I wanted to let you know that I found a caterer for the wedding. Anyways, I thought that-"</p><p>"That's it? Merlin, Hermione, you had me scared all afternoon that you were going to tell me… well, that maybe you changed your mind. About us."</p><p>"What?" Hermione breathed out.</p><p>Ron sighed and leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "Things are different now. Don't you feel it?" He glanced over at her.</p><p>Hermione was speechless.</p><p>"I don't know, maybe it's just me being paranoid, but," He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I was so happy when you took me back. I know you said you wanted to take it slow, but last summer something changed and it finally felt like, like we were good, you know? And it was good. Really good. And I thought… So I got you a ring, but ever since we got engaged, you just, I don't know, feel like you're drifting away. Like you're always thinking about something else. When you asked me to come here tonight I thought you were going to leave me."</p><p>Someone had stolen her vocal cords, her tongue, her lips. Ron stared at her for a few long moments before he continued. "You know today was the first time you asked me to come over in weeks and instead of being excited about going to see my fiancée I was sitting there wondering if I should end it with you before you end it with me. What does that say about us?"</p><p>Her hands were shaking on her lap. What was happening? Was Ron leaving her? And more importantly, did she want him to?</p><p>"Is that… what you want?" She said, barely above a whisper.</p><p>"Don't listen to me, Hermione. I'm tired and stressed out." He let out a deep breath and stared into the fire. "It's great you found a caterer, really. I just… I don't know. I just need to sleep, that's all. I shouldn't even be talking to you about all this."</p><p>"No, no, please," Hermione placed her hand on his arm. "I want us to be able to talk about these things. I think we should, talk, about these things."</p><p>He stood up and Hermione followed him, tucking her hair behind her ears nervously. Ron brushed his fingers over her cheek and then pulled her into a strong hug.</p><p>"I know Harry wanted us all to go out tomorrow for my birthday, but do you think we could stay in? Stay here?"</p><p>"Of course," Hermione agreed quickly. "Of course we can, Ron. I'll talk to Harry tomorrow and… and just come here after work."</p><p>"Okay," He murmured into her hair. "I love you, Hermione."</p><p>"I know," Hermione whispered back. "Me too."</p><p>And she did. She just wasn't sure what kind of love it was anymore.</p><p>He pulled away from her and was gone.</p><p>Crookshanks meowed and snuggled against her as Hermione curled back up into a tight ball on the couch, staring at the fire until it burned out.</p><p>She was sore the next day from sleeping on the couch and stretched back in her chair, trying to get comfortable. Hermione had been reading through a new piece of legislation they were trying to get in front of the Wizgamont and scratched a few lines out with her quill, changing the wording or correcting a statistic here or there. The door to her office banged open and she spilled her inkwell all over the document as she jumped in surprise.</p><p>Draco was standing there, fuming. His white blond hair was falling into his angry eyes, glaring and furious. In his hand was a magazine with <em>Witch Weekly</em> printed in bold letters on the front. He reached up and slammed the door behind him and took two long strides to her desk.</p><p>He threw the magazine down on her desk, flat open. There was the picture. Of her. In the shop. With the little purple dragon in one hand and her other hand over her stomach. On the opposite page in large letters read <em>"Another Weasley? Hermione Granger, engaged to Ronald Weasley, was seen shopping for baby clothes and sporting a telltale bump!"</em></p><p>"What the <em>FUCK</em> is this?!"</p><p>She closed her mouth and hung her head. There was no point in lying to him, it's not like he wouldn't find out soon enough. They had exaggerated, she didn't have a baby bump yet, but in a few weeks she would and there would be no way to hide it or lie to cover this up anymore and in a few more months, the truth would come out- with blond hair instead of red.</p><p>"Don't fucking make me ask twice." His eyes were as hard as granite.</p><p>"Are you asking me if this is true?" she said softly, trying to stay calm.</p><p>Draco sucked in a deep breath. "Is it?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>His arm jerked away from the magazine on her desk and he ran his hand through his hair, pushing it back out of his face.</p><p>"Does he know?"</p><p>"I'm telling him tonight." She stared down at the page in front of her.</p><p>"Are you telling him the truth?"</p><p>Hermione's eyes cut back up to his. Something heavy landed on her chest and wouldn't move, at least not while he had her trapped in his grey gaze.</p><p>"The truth?"</p><p>"That it's mine," he growled.</p><p>Hermione felt heat rush up into her face and her brain spun fast but she couldn't think of a single thing to say.</p><p>"It… It might not be," she whispered, hating herself as much as the words she was saying. She had slept with Ron a couple days after she had been with Draco, but they had used protection like they always did. And she hadn't with Draco.</p><p>He moved around her desk with a fluid grace and grabbed her elbow, hauling her up in front of him. "I <em>know</em> it's mine," he said in that low voice she knew so well. "And you know it too."</p><p>His eyes flickered to her hand in between them and the engagement ring sitting there before landing back on hers. It was such a wonderful torture being this close to him and having his hands on her again. Waves of emotion rolled through her and crashed over her. Everything she had suppressed rose to the surface and burst through. She couldn't get enough of him. Hermione heard a small whimper and vaguely wondered if it had come from her.</p><p>Draco grabbed her waist and pulled her against him, crashing his lips onto hers. Hermione melted under him instantly. Her body softened and leaned into him, her head tilted back, and her mouth parted allowing him access inside her once more. Draco moaned into her, forgetting his anger for a moment now that she was in his arms again.</p><p>He pushed her back against the wall and some award she had tacked up there fell and shattered on the ground. He grabbed her wrists, pushing them up above her head and pressed his body into hers. Weeks of work, weeks of pain, were forgotten in an instant now that he was here again. She was powerless against him. This was proof, proof that she could never be who Ron wanted or needed her to be. Proof that she could lie to herself and her friends, but she could never lie to Draco. He knew exactly what he did to her.</p><p>Loud laughter and voices from outside her office door startled them and Hermione felt Draco tense against her before slowly sliding her arms back down and releasing her lips from his mouth.</p><p>She was gasping, trying to catch her breath as her chest rose and fell against his, hearts meeting and beating together. Draco stood up straight and she watched him try and put himself back together into his typical flawless self.</p><p>"Tell him."</p><p>"I'm going to," she said in a small voice.</p><p>Draco cocked one eyebrow. "Why don't I believe you?"</p><p>She tucked her hair behind her ear. "I was going to last night, but he…" she looked down at the floor between them. "It was a bad night."</p><p>Draco's fingers landed under her chin and he lifted her face back up. "Did he say something? Do something?"</p><p>"No," Hermione gave a small laugh. "It wasn't like that, but I can't keep this a secret any longer. Not now that it's out in print." She cast her eyes down. "He's coming back over tonight. I'll tell him then."</p><p>"You'll tell him it's mine?"</p><p>Hermione's cinnamon eyes were troubled as she stared up at Draco. "I'm telling him there was someone else. I'm telling him that… it's not… his."</p><p>"Not good enough." He banged his fit against the wall beside her and another award fell to the floor, joining the broken glass there.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Tell him everything." Draco said firmly. "That child-" He pointed at her stomach. "Is mine. You're not going to tell him you're oh so sorry and it will never happen again. You're not going to let him forgive you and say he loves you and still wants to marry you. You are <em>not</em> going to let Weasley raise <em>my child."</em></p><p>"You don't know that-"</p><p>"Yes I fucking do." He leaned his face in close to hers and Hermione backed up into the wall again. "He loves you and he's not going to let you go easily. He'll forgive you and you'll be guilty enough to stay with him when you damn well know you belong with me."</p><p>"Draco…"</p><p>He let out a sharp breath to stop her. Hermione watched as he struggled to keep his warring emotions in check. Draco reached his hand out towards her stomach but stopped halfway.</p><p>"You can wish it is Weasley's all you want, but you can't stop me from being a father to my child. <em>Our child.</em> I gave you up and I've hated myself every day for it, but I did it because you asked me to. But you can't ask me to do it again, you can't ask me to give up…" He breathed out heavily. When he looked back at Hermione his grey eyes were storming like a hurricane. "Tell him everything or I swear on Salazar's watery grave the next time I see him, I will."</p><p>Hermione was paralyzed. The threat of Draco telling Ron every sordid detail of their affair was terrifying. He would not be gentle. He would not let Ron down easy. He would rub it in his face that he had been fucking his girlfriend for over a year and now, he had knocked her up when she was supposed to be getting ready to marry him.</p><p>"I'll… I'll tell him. Please, Draco, don't… Don't say anything." It was the last kindness she could give Ron, to spare him from Draco since she could never spare him from her own selfish desires.</p><p>Draco looked like he was about to say something but instead clenched his jaw and then spun on his heel, turning away from her and stalked out the door, leaving her there in between shards of glass at her feet and ink dripping in thick globs from her desk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The First Time</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Wow. What a great fucking birthday this turned out to be," Ron snorted.</p><p>"Ron, please, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I never meant to hurt you, you have to believe me-"</p><p>"Believe you?! Why should I believe anything you say? You cheated on me Hermione!"</p><p>"I know, but I… I stopped. <em>Months</em> ago. I stopped for you. I wanted to be with you."</p><p>"Thanks for that. Thanks for-" He turned to face her, blue eyes wide, "<em>Wanted?"</em></p><p>Hermione's mouth opened into a small o.</p><p>"I can't fucking believe this," Ron shook his head.</p><p>She had summoned up every bit of her courage and told Ron. She hadn't gotten far before he started yelling. But to be honest, she didn't blame him.</p><p>"What changed?" he asked, taking a step towards her. "You said you wanted to marry me and now… What changed, Hermione?" He kept asking her the same questions over and over. This is how their fights always went, Ron repeating himself and his questions as if he was expecting the answer to be different.</p><p>Hermione swallowed. "You know the article in <em>Witch Weekly</em>?"</p><p>"What, the one about you-" All the color in his face drained out. "Wait, are you saying that wasn't just a rumor? That you're…" He glanced down to her stomach. "You're pregnant?"</p><p>Tears swam in Hermione's eyes, but she didn't let them fall, even as she shook her head yes.</p><p>Ron sank down onto the couch, face open and aghast.</p><p>"I know this is a lot all at once and-"</p><p>"I knew there was something going on, I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks I am."</p><p>Hermione sat down next to him, but not touching him.  "No one thinks you're dumb, Ron-"</p><p>"I know I wasn't the best boyfriend. I took you for granted and I shouldn't have. I spent too many nights out when I should have been with you. I left you alone too many times. I should have known a girl like you wouldn't just be sitting around waiting."</p><p>"Ron, that's not…" She started, but realized there was a grain of truth in what he said. Their relationship, while it had been a romantic one, had never been a passionate one. It was strange that she had never really minded when Ron chose to go out with friends instead of taking her out to dinner. They had grown too comfortable too quickly. Their first relationship had been so volatile and it had taken a long time to build their friendship back. Maybe they had both been too afraid to lose it again to risk putting their hearts on the line.</p><p>"I knew it but I thought… It had been good before and I just hoped that… that we could make it good again." His voice was shaking. "What does this mean? For us? For… for the baby?" Ron turned to her and Hermione's heart broke as she looked into his baby blue eyes.</p><p>"Ron, there's something else I need to tell you." Her voice was shaking, but she was going to get this out before her nerves failed her. Before Draco told him.</p><p>"You're leaving me. I knew it. You were going to do it last night, weren't you?"</p><p>She let out a sobbing laugh. "You're going to be the one to leave once I tell you." Hermione sighed. This was it. There would be no going back after this. She folded her hands in her lap, staring at them as she opened her mouth, willing the words to come out.</p><p>"It's… It's not yours."</p><p>Ron stood up.</p><p>She looked up at him, the tears finally slipping down her cheeks.</p><p>"You said you stopped."</p><p>"I did." Hermione whimpered. "I stopped last summer, but… I messed up, Ron. I'm so sorry. It was just one time. It-"</p><p>"When."</p><p>Hermione let the pain rip through her. She accepted all of it.</p><p>"Ch-Christmas Eve."</p><p>Ron's red brows shot up his forehead and she watched as the blood rose in his face to follow them. "Christmas Eve? The night I proposed to you?"</p><p>Hermione dropped her face. "Right before," she whispered.</p><p>She heard the fire crackle and pop behind Ron, the only sound in the silent apartment. Heavy moments hung in the air that she couldn't breathe and that Ron was gulping down like it was the only thing he had left.</p><p>"Who."</p><p>"Does it matter?"</p><p>"Fucking tell me who it was."</p><p>Hermione looked back up at him. She deserved every ounce of agony she was feeling right now, but a small, desperate part of her had hoped that she would be able to avoid this, avoid telling him who it was that she had betrayed him with.</p><p>"Ron," she whimpered, "You have to understand-"</p><p>The flames in the fireplace roared and turned a deep emerald green. Ron spun around as someone floo'd into her flat.</p><p>"Hermione!" His voice entered before he did. "Don't do it, don't tell-"</p><p>Draco stepped out of the fireplace and stopped dead in his tracks.</p><p>Hermione's heart was turned to ice, to stone. Ron's face burned a deep red as he slowly turned to look down at her. Draco's grey eyes darted quickly from Ron standing in front of Hermione to her, crying on the couch in front of him.</p><p>Ron's entire energy changed, heating up dangerously.  "You've got to be fucking kidding me."</p><p>"Ron-"</p><p>"SHUT UP!"</p><p>"Don't speak to her like that."  Draco took a heavy step into the room.</p><p>"You shut your snake mouth you slimy little-"</p><p>"Draco! Ron, stop it."</p><p>Hermione jumped up as the two men faced off, inches away from each other. Draco might have been taller, but Ron was shaking with rage and Hermione felt cold panic pump through her veins.</p><p>"You're taking his side?!" Ron looked back at her.</p><p>"I'm not taking anyone's side," Hermione stated.</p><p>"You should! And it should be MINE!" he shouted.</p><p>Hermione saw Draco's face twitch in a wince or a smirk, she wasn't sure, but when he spoke his tone was ice cold.  "Raise your voice again and I'll rip your throat out." </p><p>"I'd like to see you try, you son of a bitch."</p><p>Draco's cheeks hinted a dark shade of pink and Hermione saw the fury etching itself into the angles of his face.</p><p>"Ron, stop this-" Hermione pleaded.</p><p>"Why? You didn't!" He rounded on her and Hermione took a step back. "You lied to me! You cheated on me! With <em><strong>HIM!"</strong></em> He pointed a shaking finger back at Draco.</p><p>"Ron…"</p><p>"I can't believe you. You… you-"</p><p>"Be very careful what you say about her, Weasley," Draco narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Don't you tell me what to do!" Ron shouted, turning back to Draco. "You fucking DEATH EATER!" Ron's fist flew through the air and collided with Draco's jaw, snapping his head to the side harshly.</p><p>Hermione screamed and covered her mouth.</p><p>Draco's chest was heaving as he straightened back up, touching his lip where a thin line of blood was leaking.</p><p>"That was a long time ago, Weasley," Draco growled.</p><p>"A dragon can't change his scales, <em>Draco</em>," Ron spat. "It might have been a long time ago, but you're still a piece of shit."</p><p>"I was good enough for her."</p><p>Hermione's blood ran cold.</p><p>"Don't talk about her. You don't know anything about her."  Ron pulled up his finger, wagging it at Draco.</p><p>Draco cocked his head to the side.  "Knew enough to keep her coming back and <em>begging</em> for more."</p><p>Ron swung at him again, but this time Draco dodged out of the way, smirking before he shoved Ron back roughly. Ron stumbled back, running into a side table and knocking over a stack of books there. Hermione made to move for him, but Draco was quick, Seeker's reflexes still came naturally to him and he pulled her back against his chest.</p><p>Ron straightened up. "Don't you fucking touch her! Hermione, get away from him."</p><p>Hermione pulled herself away from him. She did not go to Ron's side, but she did not want him to have to see her in Draco's arms right now.</p><p>She could feel the change in Draco, it was radiating off of him like a poisonous gas. His expression darkened as he slid his eyes from her to Ron and she saw a cruel gleam she knew all too well in them. "Too late for that, Weasel," he snarled. "I've touched every inch of her and God, she felt <em>good."</em></p><p>A stone dropped into Hermione's stomach. Ron's face was almost purple and his blue eyes were blaring with hatred as Draco sneered at him.</p><p>"I've had her on her knees, on her back, and bent over every surface in my flat. I've had her moaning, screaming, and pleading just for one more inch of my cock. I've touched parts of her pussy you've <em>never reached."</em></p><p>Hermione was horrified. Her worst fear was coming true right in front of her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Draco was spitting venom at Ron who looked like the human incarnation of a volcano, ready to explode.</p><p>"I buried myself inside her. I <em>came</em> inside her. And she <em>loved it."</em></p><p>Ron flung himself on top of Draco, pummeling him with heavy fists. There was a strange, cruel sound that Hermione wasn't sure what it was until she realized Draco was <em>laughing</em>.</p><p>Her eyes widened and Ron was thrown across the room, slamming into the wall on the other side. Draco pushed himself up, wand pointed down at Ron's chest and eyes as hard as granite.</p><p>Ron was panting as he got to his feet, pulling out his own wand, advancing on him.</p><p>Hermione did the only thing she could think of and stepped in front of Draco.</p><p>Ron's face darkened. "Get out of the way."</p><p>"No."</p><p>Draco snorted and then winced in pain for his effort.</p><p>Ron looked from Hermione to Draco and then back again. "Seriously? You're choosing him over me?"</p><p>"I won't let you hurt him."</p><p>"Don't worry about me, love," Draco said in a silken voice. "Weasley couldn't hurt me even if I was confunded."</p><p>"Love?!" Ron shouted. "He calls you <em>love?!"</em></p><p>"Ron, it's not-"</p><p>"You lying bitch."</p><p>Hermione gasped and Draco stepped forward, pulling her back and out of the way, raising his wand up.</p><p>"I told you to watch your mouth. I won't warn you a second time."</p><p>"You know what, Malfoy? You can have her. Do whatever you want to with her. Fuck her and break her heart for all I care. We both know you will. But me? I'm done."</p><p>"R-Ron…" Hermione gasped, holding back a sob. She knew it was over with him, it had been for a while if she was honest with herself, but still, it hurt to have one of her best friends say such hurtful things to her.</p><p>"It's been hard, Hermione, we both know it, but I thought we could get through anything. Until I found out about him. Now," he shook his head. "Now I can't even <em>look</em> at you without seeing him all over you."</p><p>"Ron!" Hermione reached out, grabbing onto his robes as he started to turn away from her.</p><p>Ron grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand off of him. The firelight reflected off of the ring on her finger and Ron ripped it from her hand roughly. Hermione cried out and cradled it against her chest. Draco took a long step towards her, pulling her back as Ron turned his back on her, throwing floo powder into the flames and quickly stepping into them.</p><p>Draco's arms were around her in a second and her legs gave out from under her. She fell against him, crying, sobbing, and sinking to the floor. Draco held her, pulling her into his lap and rubbing his hand over her head. Hermione was shattering, breaking apart and the only things keeping her together were Draco's arms around her. He rocked her, back and forth and let her cry into his shirt.</p><p>Remorse was cutting into her, gouging holes in her heart. She let it. She felt guilty, so damn guilty. Guilty for hurting Ron and cheating on him. Guilty for not being honest with him and for dragging this out long enough that Draco had a chance to shove it in his face. They had always hated each other and now, Ron hated her too. And Draco? He probably hated her as well.  How could he not?</p><p>Another ripple of guilt passed through her as she thought about everything she had done to him, was still doing to him. Here she was crying about Ron in <em>his</em> arms. It was wrong. She had done so many things that were wrong, but Draco was the only thing that felt right.</p><p>She wasn't sure how long it had been, but realized she had stopped crying when he softly whispered, "Do you want me to put you to bed?"</p><p>Hermione nodded and he lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom, laying her down softly. She hadn't realized just how tired she was until she was lying down and then it was all she could feel. The exhaustion sunk into her bones and was eroding them away. Draco's arms moved from around her as he began to stand back up. Before she could think it through, Hermione reached out, grabbing his hand as he slipped away.</p><p>His silver eyes shone in the dark room.</p><p>"Will you stay?"</p><p>Draco hesitated. Then he nodded.</p><p>Hermione moved over a little as Draco kicked off his shoes and slid into the bed next to her. He reached out an arm behind her and Hermione's body remembered his as it curled against him. How could something that felt so right be so wrong? Hermione rested her head on his chest, feeling it rise with each inhale, breaths measured and even.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Draco," she said into the darkness.</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"Everything."</p><p>Three breaths.</p><p>"I'm not. Not for any of it."</p><p>Hermione bit her lip and stared into the darkness.</p><p>"Are you sure you want me to stay?"</p><p>"Yes." She breathed out. After tonight, it was the only thing she was sure of.</p><p>The bell on Crookshank's collar jingled as he shifted in his bed and Hermione felt Draco straining his neck as he leaned over to see what was causing the noise.</p><p>"That's Crookshanks, my cat," she explained. "You've never been here before, have you?" The thought had just occurred to her. Long ago she had added Draco to her floo network to allow him access to her flat, but he had never used it. She had always gone to him.</p><p>"Just once."</p><p>"When?"</p><p>Draco took a moment before he inhaled again. "Christmas morning. I came here. I was hoping to… It's stupid. It doesn't matter."</p><p>"It matters to me." Hermione waited for him to answer and when he didn't she added, "Tell me, Draco, please."</p><p>He sighed. "I came here to tell you that you're wrong and you're a goddamn coward. That you were taking the easy way out and that's just not good enough, Granger. That you're better than that."</p><p>Two breaths.</p><p>"I'm not really sure if that was a compliment or an insult."</p><p>Draco snorted out a soft laugh. "It wasn't anything but me being weak enough to come here a grovel for you to give me a chance."</p><p>Her heart was pounding in her chest and she wondered if Draco could feel it through his shirt.</p><p>"But you weren't here. You had stayed with him. You were with him."</p><p>Something clenched inside of her and stirred the familiar feeling of guilt deep inside her.</p><p>"I waited. He kept me company." Draco turned his head to look down at Crookshanks who slowly blinked his golden eyes back up at him. She couldn't help but smile a little, picturing Draco sitting on the couch and Crookshanks nudging his hand with his head.</p><p>"What about your family? You didn't want to spend Christmas morning with them?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>She had expected a bit more elaboration, but received none. There was still so much about Draco that was a mystery to her. He was a large part of her life and unlike anyone in it. She knew everything about Ron and his life; his friends, his hobbies, his work, his family. She knew so little about the details of Draco's life, but still felt closer to him than she did anyone else.</p><p>She thought about Christmas day and spending it with everyone at the Burrow. She thought about how thrilled Arthur and Molly had been that she and Ron were engaged. She thought about how Ginny had hugged her and told her they were going to be sisters. And how Ron had played Quidditch with his brothers all afternoon while she sat by the fire and read the book Harry had given her.</p><p>They had spent every day together the week after Christmas, or at least she had thought they had. Now looking back they were together, but either she had been working from home or Ron had been talking with George or Harry. Sometimes she had read and Ron had poked at the leftovers. They had been with each other, but not… together.</p><p>Other than the ring, nothing had really seemed to change for them until they were at Harry and Ginny's party on New Year's Eve and-</p><p>"Oh my God," Hermione sat up.</p><p>"What?" Draco asked quickly.</p><p>"Astoria."</p><p>Draco was dating Astoria. How could she have forgotten? How could she…</p><p>"Granger," he sat up with her.</p><p>"You can't stay here."</p><p>Draco gave a small snort. "You're joking, right?"</p><p>"We can't do this again. Not to anyone else."</p><p>"Granger-"</p><p>"I can't, Draco. I can't face that again."</p><p>He took her hands in his. "Look at me." Hermione lifted her eyes in the darkness until she found his. "Astoria and I aren't real. It's just for PR, for my Father's company. He's courting foreign investors and the company looks more stable if his heir is in a committed relationship. It shows there's a future there. Don't look so upset, she's paid well for it."</p><p>Hermione stared at him. "You <em>paid</em> her to date you?"</p><p>"Technically." He smirked. "More like a raise since she already works for me."</p><p>"Is that supposed to make me feel better about this?"</p><p>Draco shrugged. "It was a practical solution and solved several problems at once. I couldn't pass up an opportunity like that."</p><p>"And those were?"</p><p>He paused before speaking. "Astoria's parents don't approve of her… tastes."</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>He let out a long breath. "I'm trusting you with a secret that's not mine to share." Hermione shifted on the bed, curious at what he was about to say. Draco looked up at her anxiously. "I've known her forever. Astoria has always been driven and determined, good qualities that Purebloods prize. Slytherin qualities," he explained.</p><p>"But she never really dated anyone. She worked all the time, I mean, all the time. It was part of the reason I was willing to hire someone so young, she was ruthless when it came to her career." Draco spoke carefully, as if he was hand picking every word out one at a time. "We spent a lot of time together and we got close. Very close."</p><p>Hermione felt a sting in her chest hearing Draco talk about another woman. Guilt burned slowly after the sting faded, keeping the pain alive.</p><p>"One night…" he sighed and rubbed his forehead. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear this. "One night we had a few too many drinks and… I told her. Not who you were, but that you, as a person, existed in my world. Were, my world." The sting shot off a few sparks. "She said she understood loving someone you couldn't be with. At first I didn't believe her. She's Astoria Greengrass and could have anyone she wanted."</p><p>Stinging again.</p><p>"That's when she told me about Blair."</p><p>Hermione blinked.</p><p>Draco's silver eyes shimmered. "Same sex relationships are… frowned upon in Pureblood society. No blood heirs, you see? Her parents threatened to disown her if she continued seeing Blair. That's why she works so hard, so she can be successful and not need their money anymore. So she can be with the woman she loves."</p><p>Hermione stared into the darkness where his pale skin and glowing eyes were the only things she could make out. He had staged a relationship with her to help his Father's company and to help Astoria keep her relationship a secret.</p><p>"That was very kind of you." Hermione's voice was soft.</p><p>Draco snorted. "Not really. I had my reasons as well. I never do anything purely out of the kindness of my heart. You must know that by now."</p><p>"What was the other problem?" she whispered. Draco's brows pulled together. "You said it solved several problems; Malfoy Enterprises' merger and Astoria's secret. That's only two."</p><p>"Foreign investments, not a merger."</p><p>"Draco."</p><p>He dropped his eyes.</p><p>"That you asked me to let you go. I thought it would be easier for you if you thought I moved on too."</p><p>"But, that stopped you from actually trying to move on."</p><p>Draco sucked in a breath. "Contrary to popular belief I'm not entirely heartless and therefore I don't just fall out of love in one day. I needed time. Astoria was a safe bet."</p><p>The world stopped turning, but Hermione didn't and she felt like she was being flung off of the planet.</p><p>This was terrifying. She knew that at some point both of them had developed emotions deeper than the physical attraction and sexual tension that had started all of this, but they didn't speak about them, not like this. Although… Draco had. He had asked her before to leave Ron, and on Christmas Eve he had begged her not to marry him. She had hidden behind her relationship with Ron for so long that she hadn't let herself explore how deep her feelings for Draco really ran.</p><p>"And… now?" she breathed out.</p><p>Draco looked back up at her, mist grey eyes seeping slowly towards her, telling her things without any words. Draco pulled her back down to lie next to him.</p><p>"That's up to you."</p><p>He had laid his heart out to her; he had already given her the option. It had been there for months and she just hadn't taken it. She had taken everything else from him instead and lost everything at the same time, including her own heart. It was hard to reconcile that the man who had just told her he loved her was the same one who had spat all the dirty things he'd done to her in Ron's face tonight. He knew she was telling him tonight, he knew Ron was going to be here and still, he came.</p><p>"Why did you come here tonight?" She had to ask. If this was going to go anywhere, she had to know the truth. They couldn't have any more secrets.</p><p>He took a large breath and Hermione felt his chest expand against her. "I was trying to stop you," he admitted.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I shouldn't have demanded that you tell him. It's your life, it's your relationship. I'm not in it. That much was always abundantly clear to me." He let out a low, controlled breath. "I'm a selfish bastard, Granger, I always have been. I knew Weasley would forgive you eventually and you'd feel compelled to stay with him because of that. I'd never have you again. But if he knew it was me then…"</p><p>Hermione blinked in the darkness and Draco turned on his side to face her.</p><p>"I wanted you all to myself. And I was willing to do anything to have you, even if that meant wrecking your relationship. I'd break your heart just to have a piece for myself." He took her hand in his and twisted their fingers together.</p><p>It hurt, hearing this, but she was surprised when not all the feelings she had were bad ones. Tonight had been awful, but she didn't feel like her heart had been broken and if she was being honest, which she was for the first time, hearing Draco talk about his feelings for her was making something bubble up in her as if a low flame was finally bringing water to a boil.</p><p>"You've always had a piece of me. More than just a piece, really."</p><p>His expression was controlled but his eyes darted back and forth between her toffee brown ones, searching for something deep in them. His hand tightened around hers and Hermione felt a sting on it and winced.</p><p>Draco pulled her hand up between them, studying it in the darkness. "You're hurt."</p><p>Hermione felt a twinge of pain on one of her fingers as he ran his thumb over it. But not just any finger, her ring finger on her left hand. "It must have happened when he took off the ring," she whispered as she saw the small scratch there.</p><p>His lips were soft as they landed on it, gently kissing the soreness there and Hermione uncurled her hand, resting it on his cheek. His silver eyes shone in the darkness. She could feel his breath against her inner wrist, warm and heavy and she watched as his pupils began to take over his irises. She could feel the heat of a bruise under her fingers and trailed them down to the split skin on the side of his mouth.</p><p>"Draco…"</p><p>He pushed himself on top of her and Hermione's body tightened pleasurably at the familiar sensation of his weight on top of her.</p><p>"Tell me to stop," his voice was hoarse. "Tell me to stop if you still think this is wrong."</p><p>Hermione's lips parted, but all that happened was her tongue darted out to wet them. Draco watched intently.</p><p>"If you don't want me, if you don't want to be with me."</p><p>He threaded his fingers through her hair and Hermione leaned back into the pillows as he dipped his head to her neck. His lips grazed over the sensitive skin there and she longed to feel them latch on, to kiss her, to bite her, to do every dirty thing he ever had to her.</p><p>"Tell me to stop, Granger, if you don't love me."</p><p>His rain grey eyes poured into hers and Hermione gazed up at him. Then she flung an arm around his neck and pulled his mouth onto hers. His lips moved in a practiced pattern, taking hers and sucking them, nipping them. Not rushed and urgent like it had been in her office, but deep and passionate. Hermione pushed herself up into him, wanting to feel more. It had been weeks, months, and Hermione craved him in a sickly desperate way that took over, blotting out the rational part of her brain.</p><p>He pushed his hand under her shirt and Hermione tightened as she felt his skin brush across hers. It slid up farther, achingly slow and Hermione twisted under him, hoping her movement would speed his along. Draco palmed her breast and Hermione moaned into his mouth.</p><p>His lips spoke truths to her as he dropped his head back to her neck, warm mouth sucking at the sensitive skin there. He gripped her breast harder, kneading it with his fingers and shifted his body against hers, creating a spark of friction with his hips.</p><p>Hermione pushed her fingers into his hair and closed her eyes as Draco trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone. He pulled at the cup of her bra and bit down on her collarbone. She felt her legs open under him and Draco greedily placed himself in between them. He rolled the pebble of her nipple in between his fingers and Hermione moaned again, pressing her lower body up against him.</p><p>"Tell me to stop," Draco's voice was ragged. "Tell me to stop now or I won't be able to."</p><p>Hermione gazed up into his silver lined eyes. Here at last, was the truth. "Please," she whispered into the few inches of darkness between them. "Please, Draco," he swallowed hard and waited with bated breath. "Don't ever stop."</p><p>Something akin to a roar came out of him and Draco unleashed himself upon her. He tore at her clothes, pulling them from her body. Hermione tried to undo his shirt but he threw it from himself before she could finish. He grabbed either side of her bra and ripped it open, making her chest bounce with the movement before he descended on it with an open mouth. Kissing, licking, biting, sucking, everything.</p><p>He moved down her stomach, pushing her pants further down her legs as he trailed kisses down to her waist then laid his tongue flat against her and licked his way back up between her breasts.</p><p>Hermione pushed her head back into the pillow and tried to ride out the shiver that traveled down her spine and straight into her core. Draco leaned back only long enough to pull his trousers from himself and hooked his fingers into her knickers and yanked them down, sinking his face in between her legs.</p><p>"Oh, God, Draco!" Hermione cried out as his tongue split into her and licked quickly against her center. "Oh my God!"</p><p>"You're so fucking wet, Granger," He growled against her and took her clit in between his lips for a moment. "So fucking good." He grabbed around her thighs and dove back in, making Hermione jerk up as his mouth bore down on her with merciless pleasure.</p><p>"Please, oh please!" Hermione begged. Draco sucked on her clit again and she felt his mouth curve into a smirk as he released it.</p><p>"Does my little slut need to be fucked?"</p><p>She looked down at him and saw his grin wolfishly back up at her. His beautiful face marred with a darkening bruise around his eye and temple giving him a roguish look.</p><p>"Yes sir," she nodded.</p><p>"Mmm," Draco flicked his tongue against her again. "Did this pussy miss me? Did it come for me when you stuck your fingers in?"</p><p>Hermione bit her lip. "I… I haven't-"</p><p>Draco sat up. "You mean you haven't come since…"</p><p>Hermione blushed. "Since you."</p><p>His grey eyes gleamed. "Oh darling," he chuckled. "Let's see how many times I can make you come before you pass out."</p><p>"Please, sir," she whimpered.</p><p>"What a good girl," Draco said, his voice like velvet as he dipped his head back down. "To ask so nicely."</p><p>She writhed against his tongue. He flicked it lazily, softly against her until she was panting, so close after so long. She let out a strangled cry and Draco took her clit back in his mouth sucking as he flicked the tip of his tongue against it and Hermione shook under him, moaning out and clutching the sheets in her balled fists.</p><p>Draco kissed her center a few times as the last tremors of her orgasm passed through her. Then he grabbed her clit and pulled on it, making her cry out and he laughed as her head jerked forward.</p><p>"Just reminding you who is in charge here, that's all," Draco grinned at her and moved himself on top of her.</p><p>"It's you," she breathed out. "It's always you."</p><p>His breathing was deep and controlled, but shaking with unspoken excitement at her words. "You're damn right it's always been me. Thought you'd know that, being the brightest witch of your age and all that. Now spread those legs for me, whore, and don't close your eyes while I'm inside you."</p><p>Hermione's cinnamon eyes opened wide in the darkness and she did as he ordered.</p><p>"Mmm, Granger," Draco groaned as he slid himself against her a few times and smacking his dick on her. "Tell me how bad you want it. Tell me how much you missed me."</p><p>"I want it. I need it. Please, Draco, please fuck me. I want to feel you inside me, filling me. I've missed it so much, you're the only one who can make me come and I need it. I need you."</p><p>"You're making me want to fuck that mouth of yours, saying all those dirty things to me," Draco pressed himself against her warmth and Hermione gripped his arms. "But I've thought about this tight little pussy too many times to put it anywhere else first. Don't worry, I'll fuck that pretty face of yours soon enough, but right now I'm going to make you- Ah!"</p><p>Draco drove himself in and Hermione gasped at the feeling of him inside her once again. He stilled for a moment and she felt his arms shake before he pushed the rest of himself inside her and breathed out heavily. He pumped himself in and out of her and Hermione lost herself in the feeling. Draco was here, inside her again, and she never wanted him to leave.</p><p>"Yes, please," she gasped. "Please, Draco, fuck my pussy."</p><p>"Your pussy?" Draco thrust into her. "Oh no, this pussy-" he shoved himself back in. "<em>It's mine."</em></p><p>Hermione cried out and clung onto his upper arms.</p><p>"Say it. Say it's mine."</p><p>"It's yours. It's yours, Draco."</p><p>"Mine to what?" he growled.</p><p>"Yours to fuck. Yours to have!"</p><p>Draco was pleased with her answer and rewarded her with a hard thrust. "Are you going to take it away from me again?" </p><p>Hermione sucked in a sharp breath.</p><p>"Don't make me repeat myself." He pressed himself deep into her.</p><p>Hermione threw her head back into the pillow and but Draco's smoldering gaze burned into her. "No, I won't take it away from you again. It's yours. Yours, Draco."</p><p>She screamed. He railed into her unrelentingly, grunting with effort as she clung to him trying to hold on against his furious movements. Her body tightened around him and she exploded underneath him.</p><p>"Fucking right!" His blond hair fell down into his face. "It's fucking mine. All mine. You were wrong for taking it away from me. Tell me. Tell me how wrong you were!"</p><p>"I was wrong," Hermione cried out. "So wrong…" She was having a hard time forming coherent thoughts and a harder time finding the breath to say them. Draco's hands were all over her, gripping her hips and digging his fingers in, snaking through her hair and pulling on it. His weight was heavy on her, enveloping her into a small world that revolved around him. "I was bad," she moaned. "Punish me."</p><p>"This is what you deserve." He reached his hand down between them and rubbed her clit, so sensitive right after her orgasm. Hermione jerked under him, hardly able to stand it, but he didn't stop. She was going to come apart. Her bones were vibrating inside of her and Draco was smirking down at her. "You like that? Like your punishment, you dirty little whore?"</p><p>"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Hermione's voice was weak as her body tried to absorb the uncontrollable shaking from his hand on her clit and his hard thrusts deep inside her. She squeezed her eyes closed tightly against the delicious torture he was inflicting on her and then opened them wide as an orgasm bloomed up in her, racing into every part of her.  Hermione's back arched off of the bed, her legs tightened around him, knees digging into his sides as she came, apart, together, and around him.</p><p>"Good girl," Draco cooed and slowed his hand. "Good girl."</p><p>Hermione's blood was singing and the bed was spinning underneath her. Draco pushed into her again.</p><p>"Keep your eyes open, Granger. No more hiding."</p><p>Hermione opened her eyes and trained them on Draco. No more hiding. She couldn't even if she tried. And she had tried, for years, to hide from her feelings for him. Hide him and what they did away from the world, but she didn't want to anymore. She wanted this. She wanted… him.</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>"Now be a good girl and fuck my big cock." Draco pulled himself from her and laid back on the bed. Hermione quickly climbed on top of him and he grabbed her hips, helping to position her as she slid down on him. "Oh fuck," he groaned. "Fuck, baby, yes."</p><p>Hermione bit her lip to stop it from smiling. She loved the reaction she caused in him. He moved her hips back and forth a little, guiding her further onto him. "Yeah, that's it," he breathed out. "Now bounce for me."</p><p>Hermione ground her hips against him before lifting herself for better leverage. She placed her hands on his chest, strong and solid beneath her and fucked her hips up and down, sliding over him.</p><p>"Bring your tits up here," he growled and pulled her arms until her breasts were hanging over his face. Draco grabbed them, pressing them together and brought his mouth to them. Hermione moaned out, loving the feeling of his mouth on her nipples and his tongue flicking against them.</p><p>He knew exactly what he was doing to her and angled his hips higher. "Fuck yourself. Fuck yourself on my cock and come on it."</p><p>His words drove her on. He always told her what he wanted; wanted her to do, wanted her to say, wanted her to feel. Hearing such carnal, raw things was enough to drive her wild. "Come, Granger, fuck my cock. Oh God, you're pussy's so good. I love it, I fucking love it."</p><p>Hermione came again, this time she fell forwards onto him as it took her over and she was crying, gasping, and panting against him. Draco wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place as he rocked his hips back and forth under her until her convulsions stopped and she realized she had been biting into the skin over his heart.</p><p>Hermione stared down at it with wide eyes. Her teeth had left little red marks on his pale skin.  He had bit her plenty of times before, but she had never returned the favor.</p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "Kinky." He smirked.</p><p>Hermione smiled back and would have blushed if her cheeks had not already been red from her exertions.</p><p>"Do you need a minute?" he asked as his hands fell to her hips.</p><p>"Yeah," Hermione said softly. Her heart was pounding wildly and she couldn't catch her breath. Her arms were twitching randomly and she had lost the feeling in her legs.  He hadn't been joking when he said he wanted to make her come until she passed out.</p><p>Draco's grip tightened and he flipped her back onto the bed, pinning her under him. "Too bad." He shoved himself back in her.</p><p>Hermione's nails dug into his shoulders and she screamed out with a strength she didn't know she still had in her. Draco covered her mouth with his own, devouring her screams and diving in with his tongue for more. His lip was split and felt swollen against her own, but Draco either didn't notice or didn't care. He kissed her hungrily, like he was starving and she… she was everything.</p><p>Hermione couldn't take much more and he was giving it all to her, hard and fast and with no end in sight. "Draco! Draco, please!" she panted as Draco's forehead fell into her neck. He was grunting with effort, pumping into her at a breathtaking pace.</p><p>"You want to come again, Granger?" He was breathing heavily. "You want me to make you come again, you greedy girl?"</p><p>"I… I don't know if I-"</p><p>"Oh you can," Draco smirked. "Because I can <em>make you."</em></p><p>Hermione pressed her head back into the pillow as another scream erupted from her. Draco was splitting her in two; he was slamming his cock deep inside and hitting the back of her.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck," he grunted. "Oh God, I'm going to come, Hermione." He stared deeply into her eyes. "You want me to come in you?"</p><p>"Yes," she moaned. "Yes... please!"</p><p>"You like that last time, didn't you? Liked me filling you up. Liked having me in there once I was done."</p><p>"I love it," Hermione said, voice shaking. "I want it now."</p><p>Draco clasped his hand to her face, keeping her eyes on his. He was shaking. "That was the best I ever had. Coming inside you, I knew the risks, but I did it anyways. I wanted to, I didn't care."</p><p>Hermione caught a breath. "I didn't care either."</p><p>"Oh, <em>shit,"</em> he groaned. "Fuck, you'll make me come saying shit like that." His eyes darkened. "Do it. I want you to tell me how it felt when I fucked you pregnant."</p><p>Hermione clenched around him. His dirty words always got her going and her arousal was already at the brink. "I knew you were going to come but I wanted you, wanted it, so badly. I wanted you to have every part of me, own every bit of me. I wanted to give you that."</p><p>"Oh fuck, baby, yes!"</p><p>"I could feel you coming in me, I could feel it <em>so deep,"</em> Hermione felt her body begin to shake again. Draco was fucking her so hard and she was about to tumble off of the brink and into the bliss he gave her. "I want to feel it again. Please… Please, Draco, come in me. Please, I'm begging you!"</p><p>Draco cried out and Hermione's body tightened around him. They sank into pleasure together, Hermione clutching at him with every ounce of strength she had left and Draco draining himself into her. She felt him pulse, releasing himself into her warmth. "Fuck, fuck," he whimpered. "Oh, God… Hermione…" He collapsed against her, panting hard.</p><p>Hermione wasn't sure if she was floating or sinking or what was happening all she knew was that it was happening with him. She felt herself drifting away, lulled into serenity by the euphoria slowly seeping in her veins. She could have fallen, fallen forever into the depths of ecstasy he had driven her into over and over.</p><p>After a short forever she opened her eyes. He was still on top of her, head buried in her hair, breathing heavily. She ran her hands down his back and felt the muscles contract there under her touch. He pulled his arms close around her, holding her under him, keeping her in place.</p><p>"You have no idea what this means to me, what you mean to me." He had never said things like this before. She had an idea that at some point Draco might have developed deep feelings for her, but they had never talked about their emotions. If they acknowledged them, even shrouded in darkness, they could not deny them in the light.</p><p>And she had hidden from hers for so long. Pretending they weren't there or weren't real. That they stemmed from lust and were triggered by her body's physical response. She hadn't let herself feel for him, but that didn't mean her heart had obeyed. It wasn't hers, after all, it was his. It had always been his.</p><p>"I love you," she said, for the first time.</p><p>"What?" Draco gasped, his eyes wide and bright in the darkness. "What did you just say?"</p><p>Hermione touched his cheek with her fingertips, trailing the pads of them down to his mouth. "I love you, Draco."</p><p>Even if he didn't feel the same, even if he didn't say it back, she was glad she had. It was the truth and she was sick of lies.</p><p>One or two eternities passed as she watched his face, his expression, and his eyes storm like a hurricane above her. His hard breathing had nothing to do with what he had just done and everything to do with what she had just said. She gently brushed her fingers over the purpling bruise on his face, careful not to hurt him. She had already done that enough.</p><p>Hermione gave him a small smile. It was okay; she didn't expect him to still be in love with her. She had ended things between them months ago and only came back long enough to break his heart all over again. Of course he wouldn't love her after what she'd done to him.</p><p>"Don't lie to me," Draco's voice shook with emotion.</p><p>"I'm not," Hermione said honestly. "I've lied to you for long enough."</p><p>He swallowed and the lump in his throat bobbed. His silver eyes shone down into hers. "You… you don't hate me?"</p><p>"Hate you?"</p><p>"I ruined your relationship. God, Granger, the things I said about you…"</p><p>Hermione sighed. Draco wasn't perfect, but… neither was she.</p><p>"You also told me that you showed up Christmas morning and… if I would have been here, then…"</p><p>"Then what?"</p><p>Hermione looked up at him. So many things she wanted to say, things she felt. She opened her mouth to tell him, but old habits were hard to break and she swallowed it all back down.</p><p>"Fucking hell, Granger, if you don't answer me right-"</p><p>"Then I would have told you then." She rushed the words out before her nerve failed her.</p><p>"Told me what?" Draco grinned.</p><p>Hermione bit back a smile. "That I love you. I would have told you Christmas morning that I love you."</p><p>"Mmm…" He closed his eyes smugly. "And what else?"</p><p>She ran her hands up his arms, gripping his biceps a little. "I would have done this…" She lifted her hips up, grinding against him a little.</p><p>He breathed out heavily. "And… what would you let me do to you?"</p><p>"Whatever you wanted to," she breathed out, their lips almost touching. "Everything you've always wanted to."</p><p>His pupils expanded until his eyes were just lined with silver. "You'd let me have you? Call you mine?"</p><p>"Draco, you already-"</p><p>"No, Hermione," he ran his nose down hers. "I mean really be mine. No more hiding."</p><p>"Oh…"</p><p>"And now?" he whispered against her lips.</p><p>She was turning inside out. She was falling into a thousand little pieces. Her breath was short and shallow and echoing in her head, which was, for the first time in her life, completely empty.</p><p>Draco smirked. "Don't make me ask again."</p><p>She was jerked back into her body, pieces colliding back together all at once as the cogs on her mind spun and whirred into blurring motion.</p><p>"Are you sure? You aren't just asking because I'm pregnant?"  How could he want her after everything she had done? Was he asking her this because it was what he wanted or because it was what he thought <em>she</em> wanted?</p><p>"That's just a bonus." Draco ran his nose along hers. "I don't want anyone else. I'll never want anyone else. I want you. I want… <em>us."</em> His breath passed over her lips and she felt a shiver run through her. "Please, Hermione… Don't say this is the last time."</p><p>She tried to breathe, but couldn't inhale properly. Was this real?</p><p>If she said yes, it would all come out. The lies, the cheating, the… the baby. Everyone would know what had happened. Their lives were too public and the timeline was too clear. Not to mention how this would affect the other relationships in her life. She loved all her friends, but… she loved Draco too. What would Harry think of her? Ginny, Luna, Neville… Ron? Ron, whose only crime was being too good of a friend to her instead of a lover.</p><p>But how could she say no?</p><p>He had watched her leave his bed and return to a life without him too many times. He had to hear her saying '<em>this is the last time'</em> like a threat, like a promise. And she had broken <em>so</em> many promises. As many times as she had left him, she had always come back. But she didn't want to do that anymore. She couldn't.</p><p>"I'm already yours. I've always been yours." Her hands moved up his shoulders and over the back of his neck. Draco took in a sharp breath and crashed his lips onto hers, kissing her and kissing her and kissing her.</p><p>She tried to be careful of his hurt lip, but Draco wasn't having it and pressed his mouth more firmly onto hers, claiming it. Finally Hermione had to pull her head away just to get air and took a gasping breath as he grabbed her head, turning it back towards him.</p><p>"I love you, Hermione." His grey eyes searched hers. "You know what this means, don't know?" She blinked her eyes three times, letting them open wider after each, and shook her head. "That I'm never letting you go. Even if you want to leave, I won't let you. I won't be able to."</p><p>"I don't want you to," Hermione placed her hand against his bruised cheek. "I don't want you to ever let me go again."</p><p>And he didn't. Draco claimed her mouth, her body, and her heart for his own, for the first time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would you rather see a prequel or a sequel?  Also open to title suggestions for it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>